You're My Princess and My One and Only Love
by Lucian96
Summary: Lucian has been living alone since she was a child until one day a kind old man appears to her and told her that she is the Princess of Caelum and that her father is King Noctis who has been searching for her for more than thirteen years. One day she meets the six princes who used to be her childhood friends but doesn't really remember them. Full summary inside.
1. I'm a Princess?

**Author: I love "Be My Princess" so I 'am making this story. I do not own "Be My Princess" the only thing that belongs to me is my story and my OC's. Enjoy reading readers. :D**

**Summary: Continuation of the summary of this story. Nobel Michel invited all the kingdoms to his castle to have a party one day but what Lucian didn't know was that the party is to celebrate her return to Caelum Kingdom and the true meaning of the party was kept a secret from everybody and that only King Noctis and Nobel Michel are the only two that know since it was the two of them who planned the party in the beginning. It was her father King Noctis who told Nobel Michel of her return. She started to meet the six princes one by one before, and during the party. She slowly starts to remember the six princes while she was at the party and only one prince can capture her heart.**

**This prologue will be the same for the other princes story that I will make in the future. :D**

**…**

**I'm a Princess?**

A young female with long white layered hair that reaches down her waist was staring at an old man that seems to be wearing a butler clothes a few feet away in front of her. Her emerald eyes did not waver as the old man talks to her with a soft, gentle tone.

"You are the princess of Caelum Kingdom, Miss Lucian." The butler said.

**Lucian's POV**

"…" I blinked my eyes before looking away. What the hell is going on? This guy just suddenly shows up and tells me that I'm a freaking princess. As if I'll be believe that shit. I've been living alone since I was a child, how the hell am I a princess? "…uh huh." I said with as much uninterested tone I could put in my word.

"I am a butler who serves his Majesty of Caelum Kingdom. The proof that you are the princess is that necklace you are wearing Princess Lucian." The old man said before looking straight at the necklace I was wearing on my neck.

"What…?" I moved my eyes down towards the necklace on my neck. What does my necklace have to do with any of this? "Uh…what are you talking about?" I asked as I moved my gaze back at the old man.

"That necklace you are wearing Miss Lucian was given to you by your parents when you were born."

"My parents…" My eyes slightly grew. I don't even who my parents are. There was a sudden pain on my chest. I hate it when I hear that word.

"I was sent here by his Majesty to come and get you Princess Lucian."

"…his Majesty…you mean King Noctis?"

"Yes." The butler nodded his head. "His Majesty is your one and only father Princess Lucian."

"…" I didn't know that I dropped my school bag after hearing the old man's word until I heard my bag hitting the ground.

*THUD*

**…**

"Please if you may follow me Princess Lucian." The butler said after closing the door of the car.

"Don't call me Princess." I said. "Lucian is fine."

"Ah…my apology but that would be really rude of me if I were to call you by your name." The butler bows his head before gesturing his hand towards the door of the castle.

"…." I raised my head up to look at the castle before me. I've seen this castle on TV but I never really thought much about it. "(I have to return this necklace and get out of here as soon as possible)." I raised my hand and touched my necklace. "(I don't want to be involved with any of this royalty)."

The moment I step my foot inside the castle two lines of maid bowed their head. "Welcome home Princess Lucian."

"!" I stopped upon hearing them call my name. "(What the?)"

"Please follow me Princess Lucian." The butler said kindly.

"Please stop calling me that." I said a little irritated as I followed him. I noticed that the entire maid were smiling very kindly as they watch me walk down the long hallway of the castle. Damn some of those are fake smile…that's sad.

**…**

We stopped in front of a giant door. "…" I looked away. I really don't want to meet the king. If he is my father then what kind of a father is he for leaving me? "…" The pain from my chest grew.

The door slowly opened and I looked ahead to see a man with dark blue medium hair and the same color as my eyes sitting on the throne. He looks pretty young to be a king. I guess never judge a book from its cover. "…" I looked away not wanting to see the king's face as I walked up to the throne.

The man sitting on the throne raised his head up from his palm and his eyes immediately grew. The paper he was holding fell on the floor. "Ah…" He quickly stood up from his throne.

"You're Majesty I have brought Princess Lucian as you requested." The old man said and bows his head.

"Ah!" I didn't know what just happened but I was suddenly hugged by the king. My eyes widened when he wrapped his arms around me, tightly holding me as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he were to let go of me.

"Lucian!" Noctis cried out. "I miss you so much!" I could hear him cry in my ears but there was no expression on my face that shows happiness at all.

"…" I don't feel anything inside me as I let him continue to hug me. There's no point for me to feel anything….

Noctis pulled away from me but still held me in his arms. "Lucian I'm so happy that we found you." He smiled.

"…" I stared at him. Happy? Why would he feel happy seeing me after for thirteen years? He thinks he could just act like this in front of me? I pulled away from him and stepped back. I don't know what expression I' am showing to him right now but all I could feel inside is pain and sadness.

"Ah…" Noctis blinked. "Lucian…?"

"Sorry…" I looked away from him.

"…leave us." Noctis said not taking his eyes off from me.

"Yes your Majesty." The butler bowed his head before walking out the door. The soldiers in the room did the same before closing the door.

"Lucian…I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry." Noctis said with a sad expression on his face.

"…no, you don't." I said quietly as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry you're Majesty but I just came here to return this necklace." I took the necklace off my beck and handed to the king.

"…" Noctis' eyes grew as he stared at the necklace from my hand. "B-but that's your-"

"I don't want to keep something as valuable as this necklace your Majesty."

"…" Noctis' eyes wavered. "…Why won't you call me father?"

"…I can't really call you my father after not seeing you for thirteen years." I smiled a little.

"Ah…" Noctis lowered his eyes. "…I'm sorry…"

"…" I looked away from the king before lowering my hand. "I don't know what your reason for leaving me when I was a child but I don't hate you."

"Ah." The king quickly looked back at me.

"I forgive you so please take this necklace." I raised my hand back towards the king with the necklace. I don't want to keep this necklace anymore.

"No please keep it. That necklace belongs to you."

"…then I'm leaving." I turned around and started walking away towards the door.

"Ah!" Noctis' eyes widen. "Wait you can't leave!" He ran after me and suddenly.

"Ah!" All of a sudden the king grabbed my leg.

*THUD* I fell on the floor and hit me face hard on the floor. "Ow!"

"Please don't leave!" Noctis cried like a little kid. "You're my only child!"

"What the?" I looked back at the king. "(He's crying?!)."

"Please you can't leave! I've searched for you since I lost you!"

What does he mean since he lost me? Didn't he leave me? "H-hey let go of my leg!" I tried to shake him off of me but he wouldn't let go at all.

"I wanna explain everything to you!" Noctis cried out again. "But I'm afraid that you'll hate me!"

"Ah!" I stopped and stared at the king. "Why would I hate you…?" I already told him that I don't hate him.

"Then please don't leave me. You're the only one I have left in my life." Noctis said with a pained look in his eyes as he looks at me.

"…" I bit my lower lips. How am I supposed to say no to him? He's freakin looking at me with his puppy eyes!

"Please Lucian…" Noctis' lips wavered as he stares at me. He looks like he's gonna cry again.

"…oh okay fine! Just please stop looking at me with those puppy eyes of yours!"

"Yay!" The king immediately smiled and let go of me leg.

"!" My eyes widen as I stared at him. Did he just trick me?!

Noctis stood up and offered his hand towards me and I took his hand. "I'll explain everything to you. So please just don't leave." The king said as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves.

"…your Majes-"I was cut off by the king.

"Lucian I wish that you would call me father." The king said smiling sadly.

"…I'm sorry…but I can't." I said and I bite my lower lip.

"Why not?" Noctis' eyes wavered.

"It's not easy for someone to call a person who they haven't seen for many years to call them their father." I looked away from the king as he stared at me before lowering his eyes. "It's not easy for me….but I will call you that again in the future."

"Ah." The king raised his eyes up to me and smiled. "I can wait."

"…" My eyes didn't waver as I look at the king.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." The said as he offered his hand towards me again.

"…" I reached out to take his hand but quickly moved my hand back. "Sorry." I lowered my hand. I can't hold his hand even if want to.

"That's okay…" The king smiled a little before pulling his hand back.

We walked towards the door. When we walked out of the room the old butler and the soldiers were all standing in front of us.

"…" the only one that I noticed that had a worried look on their face was the butler.

"Do not disturb me and my daughter for today." Noctis said kindly.

"Yes your Majesty." The butler bows his head along with the soldiers.

"Come Lucian." Noctis said turning his head back at me.

"…" I nodded my head before following the king.

As we were walking down the long hallway of the castle I took a glance at the king beside me from the corner of my eye. He was smiling and there was light showing in his eyes. "…"

"Your mother would have been very happy to see you." The king said and I noticed that the smile on his face quickly disappeared.

"…" I looked away. I know what happened to my mother. A few years ago when I was six and was still living at an orphanage the Queen of Caelum died from a weak health. It was announced at the news and that was the last time I ever watched on TV that was related to any royalty. I have only a few memories of my mother before I was kidnapped by some man. I was traumatized that day that when I woke up I didn't remember anything from my past except a few memories of my mother and my father. At first I didn't even know why I have those memories and I didn't even know who they were. So I ignored everything since that day until now.

We stopped in front of a large door and when the king opened the door my eyes slightly grew. "…" I stood at the doorway and my heart begun to beat faster. I didn't know why but I felt like I've seen this room before.

"…" Noctis turned his head to me before placing his hand on my back. "This is where you would always spend your time with me and your mother."

"…" I took a step back, and my legs begun to feel numb as I continued to stare at the room. The king sensed that I was beginning to feel weak and he led me to a white sofa in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" Noctis asked before sitting next to me on the sofa. He had a worried look on his face as he looks at me.

"I-I'm fine…" I said. "Just a little surprised that's all."

"Would you like something to drink?"

I shook my head. "No it's okay."

I can't believe that all these memories that I forgot were all suddenly coming back to me. My head was beginning to hurt but I tried not to show it to the king. He begun to tell me everything, about me being kidnapped, my mother's death, and all the years he had searched for me.

"…" My breathing was heavy and I looked away from the king. Everything he said is all true. He didn't leave me when I was a child. Memories from the past suddenly came flooding in my head. Memories of my father and my mother, and six young boys smiling at me all came flooding in my head. My hand begun to shake as I tried to stay as calm as possible. My heart began to pound wildly inside my chest.

"Lucian?" Noctis looked back at me. "Are you okay?" He stood up in front of me.

"…I-I'm fine…"

Noctis leans down and touches my forehead. "You're forehead it's sweating." He wipes the sweat on my forehead. "I'll go get us something to drink." He stood straight back. "I'll be right back." He smiled kindly before walking away from me.

"No please don't." I quickly stood up from the sofa. "Ah!" My eyes widen when I suddenly felt my body gone numb. *THUD*

**3rd POV**

"Huh." Noctis turned his head around when he heard the sound. "Lucian!" He screamed when he saw his daughter lying on the floor unconscious. He ran up to her and picked her up in his arms. "Lucian! Wake up!" he shook her body but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Lucian!"

Just then the butler and other maids all came running in the room.

"You're Majesty!" The butler exclaimed.

"Get the doctor!" The king shouted without looking at anyone except for Lucian.

"Yes your Majesty!" One of the butlers said before running out of the room.

It did not take long for two doctors a man and a woman wearing a white coat to come rushing inside the room.

**…**

**The next day in the afternoon**

**Lucian's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a room that I don't even know how I even got here. "Uh…" I sat up on the bed. "(Uh…my head hurts)." I touched the top of my head when I saw the king on the side of the bed, sleeping. "…" I turned my head towards the king.

When I shifted on the bed the king suddenly woke up. "…nn…" He slowly lifted his eyelids before looking up at me. "Lucian, are you alright?!" He quickly sat up on the chair he was sitting on.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"You suddenly collapsed yesterday. Are you sure that you're alright?" Noctis said with fell of worriedness in his tone. "We can go to the hospital if you are not feeling well."

"No I'm really alright."

"Oh okay then." Noctis relaxed upon hearing this and his face became more relaxed. "Ah are you hungry? I'll get someone to bring you something to eat." He stood up from his chair.

"…" I looked up at the king.

"What would you like to eat?" Noctis said as he turned around.

"….I remembered everything." I said quietly and lowered my head down.

Noctis turned his body back at me. "Huh?"

"I remember everything that happened in my childhood…." My voice was shaking. The first thing that came into my mind as I said this was the memory of me being kidnapped by some man wearing a black mask. "I-I remember that night w-when I was kidnapped."

"Ah…"

"I called out to you many times that night hoping that you would come and save me….b-but you never came." I felt warm liquid running down my cheeks and my body started to tremble as I recall the horrible night.

".." Noctis' eyes widened the moment he saw the tears flowing down Lucian's face.

"You never came to save me…*Sniff* I lowered my head as I wiped the tears off my face. But the tears won't stop flowing down my face. "You promised that you and mother would always be with me….and that you would come and rescue me if anything were to happen to me….but you never came *Sob* you never saved me from that man that took me away that night." I couldn't hold the feelings that were building inside me. "Father, you never came!" I cried out.

All of a sudden I felt my father's arms wrapped around my shaking body. "!" My eyes widened as he pulled me closer to him.

"Lucian I' am so sorry." Noctis said. There was a pained expression on his face. "I' am so sorry that I broke my promise to you my child." He hugged me tighter in his arms.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" I took a gripped of my shirt as I buried my face on his chest. "Waaaaahhhhh!"

"I'm sorry…please forgive, me Lucian…"

I didn't know how long I cried in my father's arms but he never left me. He stayed with me as I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**…**

It has been more than a week now since I started living here at Caelum's Castle. At first I didn't want to live here so I planned to leave one night but my father caught me when I was about to step my foot out of the castle.

_Few days earlier_

"_(That's weird why aren't there any soldiers standing in the hallway?)." I looked around my surroundings as I continued to walk towards the door. "…"_

_I got to the door and when I opened the door my father was there outside standing in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Ah…" I froze when I met his eyes quickly locking into mine. Now I know why there was not a single soldier in the hallway tonight. They all knew all along._

"_You're leaving aren't you?" Noctis said in a very calm tone as he continued to stare at me straight in the eyes._

"…_y-yeah…" I lowered my head. I couldn't look straight at my father._

"…_." Noctis' eyes narrowed and begun walking towards me._

"…" _I bite my lower lip and my heart begun to pound wildly. Is he gonna punish me for trying to leave this place?_

**...**

**Author: I still haven't decided which of the six princes that I will pair up with my OC but I will make different stories with all the six princes in the future. Goodbye for now until I update again readers! And I hope that you enjoyed this story of mine.**


	2. We're Going to Nobel Michel

**We're going to Noble Michel**

**...**

_My body moved back on its own when I saw my father reach out his hand towards me._

"_Lucian you said you wouldn't leave me!" Noctis suddenly cried and pulls me towards me._

"_!" He hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe, "F-father!"_

"_Waaaah! Daddy is going to be really sad if you leave!"_

"_Father…you're c-crushing me…"_

"_Oh!" Noctis' eyes grew and immediately removed his hand from me, "S-sorry!"_

"_(Ow. Father is really strong)." I sighed and moved me eyes up to me father. "I never said that I would live here, father."_

"_Ah…" Noctis' face quickly fell into sadness and his eyes wavered and I could see water beginning to form in his eyes._

"_!" My eyes widened, "(Oh no…)" Please, please don't cry. "Father I can't leave my things in my apartment. I have some very important things in the apartment." I hope this is enough excuse for me._

"_Your belongings? Noctis blinked his eyes._

_I nodded my head, "Yeah."_

"_Oh then we can just get it at your apartment and bring it here." Noctis said and his face lit up._

"_Ah…no."_

"_Huh?" Noctis face fell back into a sad face, "Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to…"_

"…_.very well then. I can't really force you if you don't want live here. But you have to visit me okay." Noctis said and kindly smiled at me._

"_Okay, I promise." I'm glad my father understood._

"_I'll get one of the butlers to drive you home." Noctis said and he walks back inside the castle and I stayed out in front of the door for the car to arrive._

_Moments later a black limousine came and parked in front of the castle. The door opened and it was the old butler that came out of the limousine. "God evening, Princess Lucian", the butler kindly said and bows his head. "Are you ready to depart?"_

"_Yeah", I nodded my head and the butler opened the door for me and I went inside the limousine. When the limousine started to move I turned my head back. The castle was slowly getting smaller from my sight. "…" I shouldn't feel sad….I'm gonna come back here anyway._

**…**

_When I finally arrived at the building where my apartment was I opened the door before the butler could get out. "Thanks for the ride." I said. I stepped inside the building and when I looked back the limousine still hasn't drove away. I'm tired, it'll leave soon enough. I just want to rest tonight._

_However when I opened the door to my apartment the first thing I saw was that all my things were gone. "Ah…" I slowly stepped inside of my apartment. Everything…all of my belongings is gone! I quickly ran to my room and the only thing that was there were the bed and the table. I checked both my closet and my drawers and even my clothes were gone!_

_I soon came to a realization, "…no way", I turned my head to the side towards the window and I began to walk towards the window. I looked down and just as thought the limousine was still there….Father!_

_I quickly ran out of my apartment and down to the first floor and out of the building. "(How could he?!)"_

**…**

_The moment the limousine stopped in front of the castle I immediately open the door and ran back inside the castle without looking back at the butler._

"_Ah! Princess Lucian!" The butler came out of the limousine. I didn't look back at the old man._

_I hurriedly ran to where my father was. *BAM* I ran into the room and there I saw my father sitting on his throne reading some documents in his hand. "Father!" I shouted angrily._

"_Hm", Noctis lowers the documents and his face suddenly brightens up. "Lucian, you're back so soon!" He ran up to me and hugs me. "It's only been like two hours since you left!" He happily said as he spins me around in his arms._

"_Father, what did you do?!" I shouted._

_Noctis placed me back on my feet and cocked his head, "What did I do on what?" He asked with an innocent look on his face._

"_You already know! What did you do to all my things?!"_

"…_oh your belongings", Noctis said before smiling. "I took it and brought it here in your real room a few days ago."_

"_What? Why?" I thought that he understood me. And I have a real room?_

"_Lucian, do you really think that I would let you go back to your apartment and let you live by yourself after finding you?" The smile on Noctis' face didn't disappear as he stared at me. "Please understand Lucian, I can't lose you again."_

_I sighed and looked at my father straight in the eyes. "I know that you don't want to lose me, father…I actually never planned of leaving this place forever."_

"_Huh?" Noctis blinked and was a little surprised at my words. "What do you mean?"_

"_I planned of coming back here after I finished high school. This is my last year so I planned to finishing my high school."_

"_Oh why didn't you tell me about this?"_

"_I didn't want to cause you any trouble." I said and I looked away from my father. I know that he's busy with all the works he does as a king. I just don't want him to be busier._

_Noctis let out a light chuckle, "Lucian, I'm your father; this little trouble is not a big deal at all for me. I know that you're still in high school so I registered you at Caelum Royal Academy before you came here last week." He reaches out and touches my cheek._

"_What?" The Caelum Royal Academy…."But that-s" I didn't even get to finish what I was about to say when my father cut me off._

"_Your apartment is an hour away from here so I figured that it would be better if you were to stay here…so yeah." Noctis cheerfully smiled and he starts caressing my cheek with his warm hand._

"…" _That Academy is where the wealthy teenager goes to…and there's gonna be some annoying students there that are for sure._

**…**

**Present**

I won't be starting school until next week so I'm pretty much free to do anything this week. I placed down the hose I was holding in my hand on the ground after I finished watering the rose bush in the garden. None of the servants of the castle knew that I sneaked out of my room to come here at the garden. Father ordered them to not let me out of the castle before he left to go to a business somewhere in the country or at least that's what he told me. I fixed my eyes towards the crimson roses in front of me.

"…" They're so beautiful when they're watered. I smiled before walking back towards the castle. "(Maybe I should go to that small lake in the forest later)." I glance towards the forest at the back of me. When I was young I used to always go to this small lake located somewhere in the forest with my father and mother. "…" For some reason I feel like I'm missing something or someone while I was remembering these memories of mine.

As I was walking back towards the castle I saw my father running towards me from the corner of my eye. I stopped and turned my head to my left side and smiled at my father who was running with a big smile on his face.

"Lucian!" Noctis happily shouted. When he got in front of me he suddenly hugs me. "What are you doing out here?" He pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh…" I don't really wanna lie to my father.

"Well that's okay. I knew you were going to sneak out of your room anyway." Noctis sweetly smiled. "Come on I want to show you something!" he grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the castle.

When we were a few feet away from my room I saw a young man standing beside the door. His hair was medium black with white strikes on his side burns and on top of his bangs. His eyes were the color of sapphire and when his eyes met mine he lips curled into a gentle smile. He was wearing one of those butler suits.

"Oh there you are!" Noctis cheerfully said. "Did you get it?"

"Yes." The young man said.

"Great!" Noctis gave the young man a thumbs-up.

"(Get what?)." I thought before turning my eyes back to the young man.

My father turned the knob of the door and made me walk into my room first before following me behind. "Ah…" My eyes stopped on the beautiful white dress lying on my bed.

"Surprise I bought this dress today for you Lucian!" Noctis happily said.

"Why?" I asked and I looked back at my father.

"Hm." Noctis lips curled into a smile. "Because we are going to attend a party tomorrow!

"Huh?" A party? I'm not a party type person though.

"Oh and this is Aiden by the way." Noctis said. "Aiden is going to be your butler and your body guard for now on."

I glance back at the Aiden and he smiled at me. "It's an honor to serve you Princess Lucian." He bows his head.

"Ah." I nodded my head. "It's nice to meet you too."

**…**

The next day father, Aiden and I left early in the morning to go to Nobel Michel castle. When we got to the castle father had to leave for a little meeting that I don't know where and I didn't bother to ask. Father told me not to leave the castle until he returns. I did what he told me but only for ten minutes. I got bored staying in my room so I decided to sneak out without telling Aiden. Since I didn't want Aiden to be worried about me I left a note in my room.

Aiden was staring at the note sitting on the table in Lucian's room. "…" He blinked his eyes before letting out a sigh. "Really….that Princess of mine is pretty troublesome." He smiled. "I guess I have to pay more attention to her now than before."

Wow this place is pretty cool. There are a lot of people walking down the streets too. Ooh! There's a food stand too! I quickly walk to the food stand on the other side of the street. "Mister one corn dog please." I said.

"Sure. Here you go." The man kindly handed me the corn dog.

I handed him the money and I didn't bother to take the change back. "Thanks for the corn dog mister."

"Ah thank you, miss." The man bows his head.

After eating my corn dog in a few bite I continued to walk and I ended up in a park. There aren't a lot of people in the park. I guess it's good for me. I don't really like being in crowded places. I glanced at the flower beds next to the water fountain to my right side. "Hm." My lips curled into a smile I as recall the times when I used to play on a flower field with father and mother.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crying child. "Huh?" I turned my head back and saw a little blonde kid crying, calling out to his mother. Oh he's lost. "…"

"*Sob* Mommy where are you…" The little boy cried as he wipes the tears flowing down his face.

"…" I walked up to the little boy and knelt down on his level. "Hey are you lost kid?"

"Ah…" The little boy looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Well don't worry I'll help you find your mom. Okay!" I ruffled his soft hair. "So don't cry anymore. We'll definitely find your mom I promise." I wiped the tears from his eye. "Heh." I couldn't help but smile. I used to be like this little boy when I was young. I would often get lost and cry out to mother and father.

I picked the kid up and piggy back him on my back as we search for his mother. "Do you want ice cream kid?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Ah…" The little boy shyly nodded his head. His blue eyes remind me of someone's eyes but whom?

A young man with sitting inside a black limousine was looking through the window towards the park. "…" his light brown eyes were staring straight at Lucian who was smiling at the child she was carrying at her back. He had been watching her since she entered the park. "Park the car to the side." He said, his eyes still looking straight at Lucian.

"Huh. What's wrong you're Highness?" A man with black hair sitting across the young man asked.

"Tell the driver to park to the side." The young man said never taking his eyes off Lucian.

**…**

Well it didn't take that long for me to see the mother of the boy running towards us with a worried look on her face.

"Lysander!" The mother cried out.

"Mommy!" I placed Lysander back on the ground and he quickly ran to his mother.

"Oh Lysander!" The mother picks her son up and hugs him. "I'm so sorry for losing you!"

"Mommy!" Lysander buries his face under his mother's neck.

"…." I smiled as I watch the mother and son in front of me.

The mother looks at me and bows her head. "Thank you so much miss for finding my son. Please let me repay you."

"Oh no you don't have to do that mam." I waved my hand in front of me. "I'm just glad that you're back with your son."

"Ah…" The mother kindly smiled. "Thank you again."

"Bye Lysander." I said and I patted his head.

"Thank you for staying with me." Lysander shyly said and bows his head.

"Hm." I smiled and waved them good bye. What a cute kid.

The young man inside the limousine smiled. "Let's go." He said and closes his eyes.

"As you wish you're Highness."

"Huh?" I turned my head to the side and saw a black limousine driving away. "(A limo…? Was that limo there the whole time while I was here?)".

Just then I heard a soft voice spoke at the back of me. "That was very kind of you to have helped that young child miss."

I turned around and a young man with silver hair, purple eyes and wearing very fancy clothes was smiling at me.

"(Woah…)." He looks like a prince with that clothes he's wearing. "(Wait….those eyes…and that hair….)." My eyes narrow as I stare at the man in front of me. Why do I feel like that I've seen this man before?


	3. The Six Princes

**The Six Princes**

**...**

"Uh…where the heck did you come from?" I asked. I didn't even see him here in the park.

"Oh." The young man blinked; surprised at the way I talked to him. What? Did I say something wrong?

"Umm…." Well I don't really know what else to say. His eyes though look so familiar.

"Oh, my apologies miss." He kindly smiled. "I've actually been here when you helped that young child."

"Oh." I nodded my head. He was? Huh, I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"I was sitting over there." The young man pointed his index finger towards the water fountain. "The flowers are very beautiful aren't they?" He said as he gazes at the flower bed next to the water fountain.

I turned my head back towards the flower bed. "Yeah they are beautiful."

"Which one is favorite flower miss?"

"Huh?" I turned my head back. Why is he asking me that question? "Uh…I guess the rose."

The young man stared at me before smiling. "You remind me of someone I knew when I was young. Her favorite flower is the rose too."

"Oh." A lot of people like roses after all. "Well I have to go now." I turned my back and walked away. I don't want to be mean but I have to go.

"Wait miss!" The young man ran after me. "Let me accompany you."

What? "Uh I'm just going to walk in the street mister."

"I can't let a beautiful young lady like you to walk on your own in the street." The young man smiled.

There's no point to argue with this man. He seems to be the type to not give up that easily. "I guess you can accompany." I don't really care and he seems nice.

**…**

While we were walking down the street we stopped in front of a flower shop and this guy won't stop talking about flowers and how beautiful they are. I couldn't help but smile. "You must really love flowers huh?"

The young man turned his body around and smiled. "You could say that."

I let out a small chuckle. "(What an interesting guy)."

From the corner of my eyes I saw a black limousine and pass us but I felt a cold water splash at the back of me. "!" My eyes widen and I looked over my shoulder. "Wha the?" My back is completely wet!

"Ah!" The young man in front of me gasped. "Miss, are you alright?!" His expression quickly turned into a worried look.

"(Damn this was my favorite jacket too!)." The limousine that struck me with the PUDDLE! Suddenly stops and a man quickly came out of the driver sit.

"Miss, I' am sorry!" The man said with an apologetic look on his face. "Ah…" He stopped when he saw the other young man standing at the back of me.

Just then the window from the passenger sit went down and another man with green eyes pokes his head out of the window. "Luke what is going on?!"

"Ah!" The man name Luke quickly turned his head towards the man inside the limousine. "My apology you're Highness but this young lady was struck with the puddle because of my reckless driving." He said and bows his head.

"What?" The young man said, confused.

"…" I turned my back and showed my wet back at the young man. "See it now." I said before turning my body around.

"…" The young man with green eyes moves his eyes towards the young man standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Oh he must know this guy behind me.

"I'm taking a little stroll." The guy at the back of me said.

"Luke, take care of this immediately! I do not want to be late!" The man shouted before bringing the window up.

"Yes you're Highness." Luke said.

"(Wow what a jerk)." I thought. I don't have to know a person to see that he or she is a jerk. "(Wait why this guy in front of me called that guy 'you're Highness')".

Luke turned back to me and bows his head again. "Miss, allow me to pay for damaging your clothes."

"What? Oh no, you don't have to do that!" I waved my hands in front of me. "It's just clothes sir." I smiled.

"Ah but miss I-"I cut Luke off before he could finish his sentence.

"Really you don't have to pay. You better go you're in a hurry right."

"Ah…thank you, miss." Luke smiled and bows his head. He hurriedly ran back inside the limousine and just like that the limousine drove away with whoever that jerks was in the passenger sit.

I turned my body back to the man behind me. "Well I have to go. It was nice talking to you mister." I smiled and walked away.

"Ah wait miss!" He suddenly grabs me by the arm. "Please let me buy you some new clothes before you leave."

"Ahaha." I smiled at the guy in front of me. "Really it's fine mister. It's just clothes." I gently pulled my arm back from him. "Bye."

"Miss…" He looked at me with concern on his face.

**…**

I better get back to the castle, I wonder if father is gonna be angry at me. Oh well…today sure was interesting.

"Princess Lucian." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" I looked to me right side and saw Aiden leaning on the wall with is arms crossed on his chest. "Aiden!" What is he doing here?

"Princess if you are going to go out at please tell me. I don't want his Majesty to be worried about you." Aiden walked up towards me and took a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Ah." Aiden suddenly wipes my face with his handkerchief. "Hey Aiden where you here the whole time?" I asked as he remove his jacket and he placed it over my shoulders.

"Yes. I was also at the park when you helped that kid look for his mother." Aiden smiled. "That was very kind of you Princess."

"I only did what was right."

Aiden chuckled. "Let's go. His Majesty is probably looking for you right now."

"Okay." I nodded my head. "Hey can we get some ice cream first." I smiled.

"What?" Aiden turned his head back to me. "But Princess ice cream will make you fa-"

I cut Aiden off before he could say that word. "No it will not make me fat." I pouted. Wait why did I say that word instead? "Come on I wanna eat something cold."

"Okay how about yogu-"

"No! I want ice cream!" I stomped my foot on the ground. I don't usually act like a little kid but when it comes to ice cream I do not care if I have to act like one. "Please Aiden."

Aiden let out a sigh before smiling. "Fine we'll get some ice cream….I really can't argue with you Princess when it comes to ice cream. You used to be like this too when you were young."

"What?" When I was young? Does that mean Aiden served me when I was a kid? "Aiden did you served me when I was young?"

Aiden kindly smiled. "Yes."

"Woah. Sorry for not remembering you." Funny I don't really remember much in the past except for my mother and father and that one horrible night.

"It's fine Princess. You were still a child back then after all."

"Right. Okay let's go buy some ice cream." I tugged on Aiden's sleeves and we headed on a nearby ice cream shop.

**…**

We drove at the back of the castle when we returned to the castle of Nobel Michel. I hurriedly ran inside of the castle while holding my vanilla ice cream on my right hand. "(I need to take a shower)."

"Princess Lucian please don't run in the hallway!" Aiden said as he chases after me down the hallway. "And be careful with your ice cream!"

I turned at the corner of the hallway and I saw my father standing in the doorway of my room with a serious look on his face. "Ah." I slowed down and stopped right in front of him.

"Lucian why did you sneak-hey is that ice cream!" Noctis serious expression quickly faded.

"Yeah here you can have it." I handed father my ice cream.

"Yay!" He happily took it from my hand. "So why did you leave your room?" He asked before placing the spoon inside his mouth.

"I got bored so I went to take a walk outside."

"Princess Lucian!" Aiden came running out of the corner of the hallway. "Ah!" He quickly stopped when he saw father. "You're Majesty." He bowed his head.

"Hey Aiden." Noctis smiled and took another scoop of the ice cream. "Anyway did you do anything interesting while you were out?" He asked and looks at me.

"Not really. But I did meet this one guy at the park."

"A guy?" Noctis said and he placed the spoon back down in the cup.

"Yeah he was pretty interesting. He had silver hair and purple eyes and he was wearing some fancy clothes too."

"…" Noctis' eyes slightly narrows.

"I thought he looks like a prince from the clothes he was wearing and he keeps talking about flowers which was interesting."

"Oh well that is very interesting my dear!" Noctis smiled. "Go on and get yourself clean the party is starting in a few hours."

"Okay." I opened my door to my room and stepped inside before closing the door.

When the door was shut Noctis turned his head back to Aiden. "Aiden who else did Lucian meet while she was outside beside Edward?"

"Ah. Prince Keith you're Majesty." Aiden said politely. "There was also Prince Glenn but Princess Lucian did not see him while she was at the park."

"Hm…that's good. I don't want them to meet Lucian yet until the party start so I want you to keep Lucian away from them if you see any of the princes." Noctis placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder and smiled at him.

Aiden bows his head. "Yes you're Majesty."

"Good. You should get ready too Aiden!" Noctis said cheerfully and he places the spoon back inside his mouth.

**…**

Somewhere in the castle six princes were all gathered in one room.

"Hey Edward who was that girl you were with?" Prince Keith asked looking at Prince Edward who was sitting across from him.

"What Ed you met a girl?" Prince Roberto said and quickly shot his head towards Prince Edward. "What does she look like?"

This got the other princes interested and they all turned their heads to Prince Edward.

"I didn't get the chance to ask her name." Prince Edward said.

"What? But does she look beautiful?" Prince Roberto asked.

"What is it with you and girls?" Prince Keith glances at Prince Roberto to his side.

"Is she a commoner?" Prince Joshua asked.

"She was just a normal citizen that's all." Prince Edward said.

"Hmph." Prince Joshua looks away. "I'm not interested in hearing this anymore."

"Come on Joshua don't be like that." Princes Roberto turns his head to Prince Joshua. "It's not every day that we get to talk about commoners."

"I'm not interested in hearing about a commoner." Prince Joshua said as he stares at Prince Roberto with his cold eyes.

"But she did look so much like her though." Prince Edward said. "She had the same eye color and hair."

"At first I thought she was her when I saw her look at me." Prince Keith said and he leans back on his chair.

"That's what I thought too." Prince Edwards said and his expression changed into a sad expression.

"Wait what are you two talking about?" Prince Roberto looks back at the two princes.

"…" Prince Glenn did not take his eyes off of Prince Edward.

"Could you tell us who this young lady is?" Prince Wilfred said.

"…the young lady I met looks exactly like Lucian." Prince Edward said quietly and he lowers his head down.

"!" All of the princes except for Prince Keith eyes widens, surprised to hear that name again.

Prince Joshua turns his head back to Prince Edward. "….what?"

"L-Lucian…but that's impossible…"Prince Roberto said, still shocked.

"I agree with Roberto." Prince Wilfred said. "I don't think that the young lady you met is Lucian, Edward….it can't be her anyway…." He looks away from the group of princes.

"But what if it is her?" Prince Roberto said.

Prince Glenn stood up from his chair and walks towards the door. "It won't be her." He opens the door.

"Where are you going?" Prince Keith said, looking at Prince Glenn.

"To get some fresh air." With that Prince Glenn shuts the door leaving the five princes in the room.

"Let us not talk about this anymore." Prince Edward said.

"That's kind of impossible now isn't it?" Prince Roberto smiled a little. "Now it just makes me want to look for that young lady even more now."


	4. A memory never fades away

**A memory never fades away**

**...**

I let out a sighed before plopping myself down on the bed. *thud* "Ugh…this dress…it's too girly." I'm not really the type of girl that would wear girly clothes. I used to wear this type of clothes when I was a kid but that was long ago. I shifted to my side and glanced at the rectangle mirror in front of me hanging on the wall. "… (I really do look like a princess…)."

Then there was a knock on the door. "May come in?" Father said.

"Yeah come in." I said and I didn't bother to sit up. I'm too tired to care. I may look like a princess but I don't act like one. And I like it.

The door opened and father popped his head on the door before a giant smile spread across his face. *BAM* He pushed the door all the way and quickly rushed towards me.

"!" My eyes widen when I saw my father running towards me and I immediately sat up.

"LUCIAAAAAN!" Noctis happily cries out and spreads his arms out.

"(OH MY G-) GAH!" Before I could even finish my thoughts I was tackled by father, falling back down on the bed again with father rubbing his cheeks on mine.

"Lucian you look so adorable!" Noctis squealed as he continues to rub his cheek on mine. "You're so cuuuute! Ahahaha!"

"F-father!" As much as I want to push him away I can't. I don't want to be mean.

"Sorry." Noctis smiled before letting me go. He sat up on the bed beside me and pulled me up. "I just got so excited seeing you in a dress. It's your first time again wearing a dress I'm so happy."

I smiled a little and looked at father. "I'm glad that this makes you happy father but don't treat me like a doll in the future if you're planning to buy more dresses for me."

"Oh! I would never do that." Noctis sweetly smiled. "…unless you want me to."

"No." I quickly respond back, wearing a blank expression on my face.

"Okay I won't. I promise." Noctis patted me head.

"Thanks."

"Oh where's the white gloves that goes with this dress?" Noctis asked as he looks around the room.

"In the drawer" I said pointing at the drawer to my right side. "I'll wear it when the party starts."

"Oh okay. Well I'll be getting ready then." Noctis stands up walks towards the door. He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. "Call Aiden if you need something okay."

"Okay."

**…**

I glanced over to my side towards the clock. "Two more hours before the party starts (what should I do for now?)," There's nothing to play in this room too. "Oh…maybe I should go to Aiden and play with him…" I quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

As I was running in the hallway I spotted Aiden walking in my direction. "Hey Aiden!"

"Princess Lucian, why are you not wearing your heels?" Aiden's brows knitted together and lower his eyes down on my feet. "(I need to teach her the basic of being a princess…this will not do)."

"The party doesn't start in two hours and I don't want to hurt my feet." I gave Aiden a smile. "So are you doing anything right now?"

"No. Why do you ask Princess?"

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored." Aiden said straight away with a blank expression.

"You know me too well already Aiden." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hm." Aiden crossed his arms on his chest and grin. "Of course I do. I took care of you when you were born."

"…how old are you?" I asked. Now this got me interested.

"….I' am not telling you." Aiden suddenly turns his body around and starts walking away.

"H-hey! I quickly moved to my feet and followed behind Aiden. "Why won't you tell me? Let me guess you're in your thirties."

"No." Aiden said immediately and from the corner of my eyes I saw his eyes twitched.

I couldn't help but smile. "If I guess your age correctly will you play with me?"

"It depends on the games you want to play Princess." Aiden said as he glances to his side.

"So that's a yes?" The smile on my face grew as my thoughts starts to work. It'll be easy to guess his age.

"I said it depends on the games. I haven't agreed to it yet."

"Okay, forget about the game I just wanna go to the garden."

"Deal." Aiden stopped and turned his head to me, smiling. "So what's my age Princess Lucian?"

"Hey wait a second did you just trick me?" My eyes slightly narrowed as I stare at Aiden.

"No and yes. See I know what you like to play Princess and your games consist of me running, hiding, getting wet, and many more that will make me tired. I know because you used to do this to me when you were young along with the other pri-"Aiden quickly shut his mouth, not finishing what he said. "Anyway if you just want to go to the garden then I'll accompany you there."

Pri? Is he about to say princes or princesses? Oh well. "Okay!" I smiled. "Aiden you're twenty three aren't you?"

"Yes." Aiden smiled. "You knew didn't you?"

"Nah. It was a lucky guess. Now come on let's go." I started to walk but Aiden suddenly grabs me by the arm.

"Wait put this mask on first." Aiden took a beautiful white mask out of his pocket.

"That looks cool. But why do I have to put that on?" I said as I lift my eyes towards Aiden. "We're only going to the garden."

"His Majesty ordered me to give this to you."

"Fine." I took the mask from Aiden and placed on my face. It only covers my eyes which is good.

**…**

"Wow the garden is pretty." I said as I looked around the beautiful scenery in front of me.

"Hm." Aiden said behind me. As we were walking from the corner of Aiden's eye he saw Noctis looking through the window carrying a back in his right hand. "…"

Noctis gave a hand gesture towards Aiden that he wanted him to come inside. "Ah I'll be right back Princess."

"Okay." I said I as continue to walk in the garden.

"Don't do anything that will ruin your dress by the way." Aiden said before running back inside the castle.

What does he think of me? I'm that reckless. I walked towards the beautiful water fountain and sat on the edge of it. "(I feel like blowing bubbles)." I remembered when I was young I used to blow bubbles in the garden.

Moments later Aiden returned carrying two bags in his hand. "His Majesty wanted me to give this to you." He took out a pair of white heels with bows attached on top of it. "His Majesty doesn't want you to walk around barefoot."

"Oh thanks." I took the heels from Aiden and placed both on my feet.

"And here." Aiden pulls out a bottle of bubbles.

"Ah." I blinked surprised at seeing that bottle. "Why do you-"

"His Majesty brought this before coming here. You like to blow bubbles right?" Aiden kindly smiled.

"Yeah I do." I reached out my hands and took the bottle from Aiden. "(I guess father still remembers)." I smiled, looking at the bottle in my hand. I remember when father would always blow bubbles with me at our garden in Caelum's Castle.

**…**

Nobel Michel was looking through the glass window with a smile on his face. "She truly has grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Yeah she has." Noctis said. He was sitting next to Nobel Michel looking out through the glass window as well. "Lucian got both my personalities and Aria's personalities."

"Lucian looks so much like her mother." Nobel Michel said, turning his head to Noctis.

"But she has my eyes." Noctis quickly added.

Nobel Michel chuckled. "She'll be a great Queen in the future, Noctis. I know it."

Noctis smiled before turning his eyes back to Lucian outside. "I know."

**...**

Not too far from Lucian was Prince Glenn sitting under a tree, his eyes closed. "…" He slowly opens his eyes and the first thing that he saw was bubbles floating freely in the air. He blinked before sitting up straight. "Bubbles…?" Few bubbles slowly floated towards him, he lifted his finger and popped one of them. "...hm." His lips curled into a smile. "Lucian loves to blow bubbles…"

On the balcony Prince Edward, Princes Roberto, and Princes Wilfred were drinking tea when Princes Roberto notices bubbles floating in the air.

"Bubbles…?" Princes Roberto blinked his eyes before placing his cup down on the table. "Who's blowing bubbles at a time like this?"

"Probably a child", Princes Wilfred said. He took his cup from the table and gently placed his lips on the tip, taking a sip.

"Aren't they amazing?" Princes Edward said, smiling as he watches the bubbles around them.

"Yeah they are….hey do you guys remember the time when Lucian spilled her bottle of bubbles on the ground?" Princes Roberto said, smiling.

"Yes." Princes Edward said and his smile grew.

"She didn't cry." Prince Wilfred said before taking another sip of his tea.

"I know right. Instead of wanting another one she uses her hand to blow the liquid that was on the ground." Princes Roberto said. "Ahaha. Lucian sure was an interesting child."

"What's with all of these bubbles in the air?" A familiar voice said. The three princes all turned their head towards the door to see Princes Keith walking towards them.

"Oh. Hey Keith." Princes Roberto said. "Some child is blowing bubbles somewhere. I don't know."

"Would you like to join us for some tea Prince Keith?" Princes Edward said, already preparing a cup on the table.

"Sure." Princes Keith said. He walked to the balcony and placed his arms on the resting spot. He placed his chin on his palm before letting out a small sigh. "…hm?" He lowered his eyes towards the garden and blinked. "I think I know who's blowing all these bubbles."

"Huh?" Princes Roberto turned his head towards Princes Keith.

"She's down there with someone else." Princes Keith said pointing his finger down towards Lucian.

"What?" Prince Roberto stood up from his sit and walked towards where Prince Keith was standing. "Ah." His eyes slowly widen. Down there in the garden was Lucian sitting on the edge of the water fountain happily blowing bubble, and Aiden laying under a tree with a sleeping mask on his face.

"And look there's Glenn too." Prince Keith moved his fingers towards Glenn also sitting under a tree. "What the heck is he doing there?"

Glenn stood up from the ground. "(I wonder who's blowing all these bubbles?)." He started to walk, not knowing that he was about to come face to face with Lucian. "Ah." He stopped the moment he saw Lucian a few feet away from him and his eyes slowly grew.

"(Okay I'm done blowing bubbles)." I twisted the cap back on the bottle and placed it on my right side. I didn't notice that someone was in the garden too until I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I looked up and there I saw a young man looking straight at me with a surprised look on his face. "…"

"Hm." I turned my head towards Aiden who was just waking up from his little nap. He pulled down his sleeping mask and his eyes slightly widen. I noticed that he was looking up so I turned my head over to the direction he was looking at. Up in the balcony four men were looking down on me all wearing fancy clothes, two of them had a surprised look on their face as well. One had a silver hair and I quickly recognized him and the other one was a blonde guy. I recognized the other guy as well, his green eyes…it's that jerk from earlier.

"(Oh shit!)." Aiden quickly stood up and walked towards me.

"Ah!" He grabs me by the arm and placed me over his back. "Aiden!"

"Let's go play inside." Aiden quickly said as he hurriedly run towards the castle.

I turned my head back towards the young man and just then the string of my mask snaps and the mask flew. "Ah."

"!" Glenn's eyes immediately widen. "…Lucian!"

He knows my name? I look towards the balcony only to see that the four young men had a shocking look on their faces. I quickly turned my head back and I'm a little surprised seeing their expression as if they had just seen a ghost.

"H-hey wait!" Prince Glenn shouted and he ran after us but stopped in front of the water fountain. "…" He looks down on the ground and picks the mask up.

"Did Glenn just say Lucian?" Prince Roberto said.

"That was the girl in the street…" Princes Keith said, turning his head to his side towards Prince Edward.

"…" Prince Wilfred mouth was half open, still shocked to see the young lady being carried off by a butler.

"…that young lady…" Prince Edward said. "That was definitely Lucian."

Suddenly Prince Roberto ran towards the door. "If that was Lucian then we need to see her right now!"

"Hey wait!" Prince Keith shouted and he ran after Prince Roberto.

In the library Prince Joshua was looking out the window towards the direction where Lucian and Aiden left. He too has been watching Lucian since she entered the garden. And from that moment he knew immediately that it was Lucian. "Lucian…" He dropped the book he was holding in his hand and quickly ran out of the library.

Out in the garden Prince Glenn continued to stare at the white mask in his hand before looking at the bottle sitting at the edge of the water fountain. "…" He walks towards the water fountain and picks the bottle up and his hand tightens around it. "(Lucian…)."


	5. Let's Play a simple game of Tag

**Let's play a simple Game of Tag**

**...**

I don't know what's going on but this is pretty interesting. "Aiden, why are you running? We're in the castle already." I said with a little amusement in my tone as I peak over to his side.

"Ah we're playing a game right now." Aiden said as he continues to run.

"We are?" When did we start playing a game? Does it involve does guys outside? "What are we playing then?"

"A game of tag", Aiden said and he slows down his running phase. "You saw those men's outside looking at you right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. They kind of surprised me."

"Well they're playing the game too. You're it right now Princess Lucian."

"What? Why am I the it?" I asked I was a little taken aback. I don't want to be it. It's not fun.

"Cause I said so." Aiden said. "You're it so you're it Princess." He stopped and placed me back on my feet. He turns around and pulled out a white hair tie from his left wrist. "Okay. Now listen to me Princess Lucian. Since you're it right now those six men will be chasing after you."

"What? Oh so it's the reverse game of tag." Well this is even more fun.

"Yes. Try not to get caught by anyone of them got it." Aiden said and he walked to the back of me and tied my hair in a ponytail.

"Okay." I said. Well I haven't played this game since I was a kid. This should be fun.

"Since you're going to meet those six guys at the party I might as well tell you now. Those six guys are your childhood friends Princess Lucian."

"What?" I looked over my shoulder towards Aiden. "My childhood friends…?"

"Yes. And they'll do anything to catch you. So don't get caught by any of them." Aiden said and he took out another white mask from his jacket. "Here wear this."

"Again? How many do you have in that jacket of yours?" I asked and took the mask from Aiden.

"Just two Princess Lucian." Aiden then knelt down to his knees and remove my white heels. "You won't need this. It'll just get in the way."

"Hm. True." I said and I placed the mask on my face. "So how long will this game of tag last?"

"Until you get to your room", Aiden said, standing up straight. "But it's going to be hard though you can't let any of the guys know where your room is located or you lose the game."

"…hm." My lips curled into a smile. "I always do love a little competition."

"That's my Princess." Aiden smiled and patted my head. "I can't help you with the game so you're on your own Princess Lucian."

"How'd you thought of this game?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I didn't. His Majesty was the one who thought of this he just told me to play this game if any of your childhood friends were to see you before the party start." Aiden replied.

"My father. Why?"

"…I don't really know. I can't really understand what's going on in his Majesty's head sometimes. He always likes to play with people's mind….like you when you were young." Aiden then let out a sighed. "You two are alike sometimes."

"Hm… (I must have gotten it from father)." I couldn't help but smile even more at the thought of that.

End of Prologue

**…**

Prince Edward, Prince Roberto, Prince Wilfred, and Prince Keith were all standing in the middle of the hallway of the castle.

"Well this is going to be hard to find Lucian." Princes Roberto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not really. We've been through this castle many times so it's not gonna be that hard to find one little lady with pure white hair." Prince Keith said.

Just then they heard the sound of someone running down the hallway. And a very familiar beautiful figure came running out of the corner of the hallway.

Lucian's POV

"Ah!" I immediately stopped when I saw four of the guys on the hallway. "…" I blinked and tilted to the side as I stare at four guys in front of me.

"Lucian!" Princes Roberto happily cried out.

"… (I'll play around with them a little). Sorry mister but I'm not this Lucian person."

"What?" Prince Keith brows knitted together. "What the heck are you saying? We know it's you Lucian."

"But what if I'm not?" I said cocking my head to the other side as my lips curled into a smile. The more I look at all of them the more I'm starting to remember them. "Oh!" Yep now I remember these guys. They sure have grown up. "(Edward, Wilfred, Keith, and Roberto)."

"Lucian, why are you not wearing anything on your feet?" Prince Edward asked and a worried expression was written all over his face. "You will get yourself injured."

"I told you I'm not Lucian." Okay first I'm not gonna get injured just because I'm not wearing anything on my feet.

"Are you trying to piss us off? Cause it's definitely working." Prince Keith said and his right eye twitched.

I couldn't hold back my laugh. "Ahaha! I'm not trying to piss any of you off." Ah~ as always same Keith.

Just then two more guys came running towards the group. I moved my eyes towards the guy with a brown hair. "… (Glenn)." I stared at him before looking at Joshua.

Glenn looks at me and he took a step forward. "Lucian." As he continues to step forward I took a few steps back. "Ah." He stopped when he noticed me moving back.

"I'll tell you what. Let's play a game." I said. I know Aiden didn't tell these guys about the game. I'm not that stupid.

"A game…?" Prince Wilfred said. "What kind of game?"

"Easy a game of tag", I said as I continue to step back slowly. "All you have to do is catch me and I will tell you everything you want to know."

"This is ridiculous Lucian." Prince Joshua said and there was hint of annoyance in his voice.

I looked back at Prince Joshua. "I told you I'm not Lucian." Man his serious as always. He should have some more fun.

"You cannot lie to us Lucian, we know it's you." Prince Joshua said.

"(A game of tag…)." Prince Glenn's eyes slightly narrowed. "(She's good at that game!)."

"Okay! I'll play with you Lucian!" Prince Roberto said and gave me thumbs-up. "But if we do catch you have to promise and tell us everything that we want to know."

"Again I'm not Lucian. But that's a deal." Really I can't get these guys to at least play along and pretend that I'm not Lucian. "The game starts…now!" I quickly turned around and sprinted down the hallway.

"!" All six princes' eyes widen.

"Deng she's even faster than before!" Prince Keith exclaims.

Prince Wilfred let out a small sigh before smiling. "(Really this is how she wants to play at our first meeting)."

"Lucian, you better promise!" Prince Roberto shouted before sprinting down the hallway.

"(It looks like Lucian is pretty serious about this little game)." Prince Glenn thought.

Prince Keith sighed heavily. "Ugghh…I really don't want to play this game."

Prince Edward looked to his right side to Prince Keith before smiling. "Well we still have an hour and a half before the party start. We might as well have a little fun."

"Are you kidding me?" Prince Keith said moving his green eyes towards Price Edward.

"If we do catch her we can know what happen that one night of her disappearance right." Prince Joshua said not taking his eyes off the hallway where Lucian and Prince Roberto sprinted off.

"…" Prince Keith slowly looks over his shoulder to Prince Joshua. Without saying anything Prince Keith suddenly sprinted down the hallway leaving the four princes behind.

"…Prince Keith has suddenly…gotten serious." Prince Wilfred blinks his eyes as he watches Prince Keith disappear from his sight.

Prince Edward chuckled. "Well shall we get serious as well?" He said and his sweet smile never left his face.

"Lucian never mentioned any rules right?" Prince Glenn said as he started to walk down the hallway.

"No." Prince Wilfred said.

"Then that's all I need to know." Prince Glenn said and he grinned before suddenly dashing down the hallway.

**…**

"Lucian! Slow down!" Prince Roberto shouted from behind me. Why is he telling me to slow down?

"This game wouldn't be fun at all if I were to slow down." I said as I looked over my shoulder. Prince Roberto was catching up to me. "(Oh. I better speed up)."

"Ah." Prince Roberto raises his eye brows as he watches Lucian speeding up her phase. "She's really fast."

Just then another familiar voice echoes through the hallway. "LUCIAAAN!"

"Ah." I turned my head back and I saw Prince Keith sprinting towards me, even passing Prince Roberto.

"Whoa!" Prince Roberto blinked surprised at seeing Prince Keith.

"Aah!" I screamed and quickly turned my right side, turning to a corner of the hallway.

"You're not gonna get away Lucian!" Prince Keith shouted. I looked back again and he had that determine look written all over his face. He is definitely really serious about catching me.

"Ahh!" I looked ahead as I sped up my running. "(I better find a place to hide quickly!)." I turned to another corner of the hallway and a few feet away from me was a familiar butler walking out of a room carrying a tray in his right hand. "(I can't stop now!)"

"Excuse me please get out of the way mister!" I shouted as I was getting closer to him.

"Lucian!" I could hear Prince Keith's voice getting closer behind me.

"Huh." The butler turns his head to his side and his eyes widen and with his good reflex he quickly steps a few back. "Ah!" He even managed to balance the tea cups and the pot that was on the tray.

"Sorry mister!" I said and I glanced at the butler before passing him. "Oh." It was that butler who was with Prince Keith this afternoon in the street, the one who accidently hit me with the mud. If I do remember I think his name was Luke. "Ah. Sorry Luke."

"Hey!" Luke shouted as I passed him.

"Lucian!" Prince Keith shouted, appearing out of the corner of the hallway.

"You're Highness?!" Luke exclaimed quickly turned his head to Prince Keith.

"Don't bother me right now Luke!" Prince Keith immediately said as he passes Luke.

"Huh?" Luke was completely confused on what was happening. This was the first time he ever saw Prince Keith behave like this, but what surprised him the most was that Prince Keith was chasing after a girl. "(Who was that girl?)."

"Sorry about that Luke." Prince Roberto came running towards Luke, smiling.

"Ah you're highness." Luke quickly bows his head. "I'm sorry for asking this but what is going on? And why is Prince Keith chasing after a girl?"

"Oh the other princes and I are playing a game of tag right now and we're chasing after that young lady." Prince Roberto replied, smiling.

"A-a game of tag…?" This baffled Luke.

"Well I better go. See ya later." With that Prince Roberto left Luke alone in the hallway.

Not too long after Luke met Prince Roberto the other princes came running down the hallway, passing Luke as well who was still standing in the doorway. The princes did not even bother to stop and talk to Luke.

"…what in the world happened to the princes?" Luke said quietly under his breath as he watches the princes disappear out of his sight.

…

I looked back and Prince Keith was still tailing after me, and he is getting closer. "Ah!" My eyes widens the moment I turned my head forward. I immediately stop, a few feet away from me was Prince Roberto heading full speed at me. "(Crap!)." I turned back hoping to get away but Prince Keith was also running towards me and there was a smirk on his face. "!"

"You're cornered Lucian!" Prince Keith said and his smirk just grew even more.

"(Yeah right)", I turned back towards Prince Roberto and ran towards him.

"Ah!" Prince Roberto slows down when he saw me charging up to him.

"Hey block her!" Prince Keith shouted.

"(Come on just a little more)." I waited for Prince Roberto and Prince Keith to be at the right distant from me. "(Now!)", I jumped and grabbed Prince Roberto on both his shoulders and jumped over him.

"Ah!" Prince Roberto looked up, surprised at my sudden move. I did a front flip before landing back down on the floor with ease.

"Heh." I turned my head back at the two of them, grinning before sprinting off again.

"(How did she do that?)" Prince Roberto turns his head back in front of him and he not too far from him Prince Keith was coming towards him. "Ahh!" The two of them were too late to stop and the collided with each other. *THUD* they both fell on the floor hard.

"…ugghh…" Prince Keith groaned in pain and he slowly sat up pushing Prince Roberto off him. "That girl…she's crazy." He said before falling back down on the floor. "Oww."

"*Pant, pant, pant*" Prince Roberto was breathing hard from his running, his front face was laying on the floor. "That's…definitely…Lucian." He said between his panting. "She's the only one that could make me run this much….*pant* now I'm really tired….I can't run anymore *pant, pant, pant*"

Moments later the other princes came running down the hallway. They stopped when they saw Prince Keith and Prince Roberto laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Prince Edward asked.

"Lucian jumped over me and she escaped." Prince Roberto replied. He did not even bother to raise his head up. "She's really fast guys."

"But why are you two laying on the floor?" Prince Wilfred asked, not taking his eyes off from Prince Roberto.

"We collided with each other." This time it was Prince Keith who answered, opening his left eye.

"And it huuuuurts!" Prince Roberto cried out like a little kid.

The other princes could not hold back their smile as much as they wanted to the moment they heard the two princes said those words to them.

"Lucian is crazy for jumping over Prince Roberto." Prince Joshua said, and there was a small smile on his face.

"That's what I said." Prince Keith said as he sat up on the floor. "Ughh…my head."

"Well it is Lucian that we're dealing here." Prince Edward said. "(And she hasn't changed at all)."

"…" Prince Glenn moved his eyes at the direction where Lucian ran off to and back at the two princes laying on the floor. "I think it's better if we are to separate. If we're all together Lucian can out run all of us." His voice was calm and controlled even though it was hard from him to not burst out into laughter.

"But that will only make things easier for Lucian." Prince Roberto said, finally raising his head up from the floor and he looks at Prince Glenn. "Lucian is really fast, Glenn."

"She won't be able to out run us if we are to corner her." Prince Wilfred said, looking at Prince Glenn.

"But Lucian is just going to jump over us." Prince Roberto said as he sat up on the floor.

"I don't think so." Prince Joshua said. "She's not the type to use the same trick twice in a game."

Prince Keith moves his eyes towards Prince Joshua. "But that's what she wants us to think. You know how Lucian can be when it comes to playing games with us. She's like a little trickster." He folded his arms on his chest.

"True." Prince Edward said before smiling. "But it's worth a try."

Prince Roberto suddenly raises his right hand up in the air getting the other princes' attention. "I agree with Ed."

"Prince Keith let out a small sighed. "Fine I'll go along with this plan."

"Cool!" Prince Roberto gave Prince Keith a thumbs-up. "Alright let's go." He stood and patted his clothes.

"Wait I'm gonna need a very long rope first." Prince Keith said.

"…" The other princes stopped walking and all turned their heads back at Prince Keith, all of them had a blank expression on their faces.

"…and why do you need a rope for?" asked Prince Joshua.

"To tie Lucian, in case she runs away again when we catch her." Prince Keith said unfolding his arms.

"Isn't that going a little too far?" Prince Edward said and there was a hint of worriedness in his tone. "I mean this is only a game of tag Prince Keith."

Prince Keith looks at Prince Edward. "This isn't a simple game of tag anymore Prince Edward." Prince Keith voice was very serious. "I don't like losing to that girl."

"(HE'S REALLY SERIOUS!)." The five princes all thought at the same time inside their head as they look at Prince Keith.

"(Oh this is bad!)." Prince Roberto thought. "(Keith don't be too serious! It's just a game!)." Sweat drops were starting to form on his face.

Prince Wilfred turned his head to the side and whispered to Prince Joshua very quietly, "If anything is to happen to Prince Keith during this game I do not want to take any part of the faults."

"Neither do I", Prince Joshua whispered.

"I think it's best if we are to change from our attire before we catch Lucian." Prince Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Oh you're right." Prince Roberto said. "We might get wet."

"Why would you say that?" Prince Glenn asked and looks at Prince Roberto.

Prince Roberto turned his head towards Prince Glenn and smiles. "You must have forgotten but Lucian's games consist of us running, hiding, getting wet, and many more that makes us very tired Prince Glenn."

"I still remember that." Prince Wilfred said. "I was the one that got wet the most when we were young."

"And there is a giant pool out there at the back of the castle." Prince Roberto added.

Prince Keith turned around and walked back to where he came running from.

"Huh?" Prince Roberto turned his head to Prince Keith. "Keith, where are you going?"

"To find a rope", Prince Keith replied not looking back.

"Oh I thought you were just joking about that." Prince Roberto smiled a little. "You're not really serious are you, Keith?"

"Lucian never mentioned any rules in this game so yes I 'am serious." Prince Keith said.

"…is it just me or is the atmosphere around us getting hot?" Prince Glenn said quietly.

"No we feel it too." Prince Edward said. "It's coming from Prince Keith."

"If you're going to find a rope you might as well ask your butler Luke." Prince Wilfred said.

Prince Roberto quickly turns his head back to Prince Wilfred. "Why are you adding more fuel to the fire?!"

"…" Prince Wilfred blinks a few times before opening his mouth. "I thought it might add more fun in the game."

"(Are you crazy?!)." Prince Glenn thought, looking at Prince Wilfred.

"I was about to do that." Prince Keith said. "But thanks for reminding me."

"Come on." Prince Joshua said. "We're wasting our time here." He started to walk away.

"Ah right." Prince Edward said and he follows behind Prince Joshua.

**…**

I haven't been in this part of the castle yet since I got here and it seems like none of them are following me right now. "That's good." I slowed down and started to walk. As I walked down the hallway I heard a voice calling out my name. "Huh." I turned my head to my left side and there was a man standing in a doorway of a room.

"Princess Lucian." The man said kindly and I noticed that he was carrying a big black case in his hand. "Would you come here for a second? I would like to give you something."

"Ah sure", I jogged up to the man.

"My name is Zain and I serve Nobel Michel of this castle." Zain said.

"Oh." So he serves grandpa. "It's nice to meet you Zain." I smiled.

"Nobel Michel wanted me to give this to you." Zain lifted the black case in front of me and he opened the case revealing two awesome water guns!

"!" My eyes slowly widens as I stare at the water guns in the case. The water guns were the same but their colors were different. One was white and the other one was black with roses designed on it. "Oh that's cool."

"Prince Lucian you are still playing a game of tag with the six prince's right?" Zain asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head and lifted my eyes towards Zain.

"Then please choose which one you would like to use Princess Lucian." Zain said, smiling very kindly at me.

I lifted the black water gun out of the case. "I'll take this one." And it's already filled with water too.

"Well then good luck Princess Lucian."

"Wait how did grandpa knew that the six princes and I are playing a game of tag."

"You're father told us Princess Lucian." Zain said. "I shall take my leave then." He bows his head and walks away.

"Wow father already thought of everything." I lips curled into a smile and I lifted the water gun up on my eye level. "This is not a simple game of tag anymore….I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this water gun."

Somewhere in the castle Prince Roberto suddenly stops and turns his head back. "…"

"What's wrong?" Prince Edward asked stopping as well.

"This might sound crazy but I feel like Lucian had just acquired a very dangerous weapon from someone." Prince Roberto said.

"You're crazy." Prince Glenn said straight away without thinking.

"You're just over thinking about this game Prince Roberto." Prince Wilfred said casually.

"Ahaha! I guess you're right." Prince Roberto laughed and he scratched the back of his head.

On the other side of the castle, Lucian was walking down the hallway, humming while pumping her water gun. "Hmm~ hm hm hm~"

And somewhere in the castle Prince Keith walked straight in the kitchen where Luke was along with the other butlers.

"Luke!" Prince Keith shouted.

"Ah! Yes you're Highness." Luke quickly turned around and bowed his head.

"Get me a long rope." Prince Keith said.

"W-what...?" Luke blinked.

"I want you to bring me a rope, thick enough to bind a person." Prince Keith said, folding his arms on his chest.

"…" Luke just stood on his spot, his mouth half open.

"…" Luke was not the only one who was confused and surprised at the same time. It was also the other butlers. Jan, Yu, Claude, Alberto, and Louis were all looking at Prince Keith and none of them were blinking their eyes.

**...**


	6. Games without Rules are ten times better

**Games without Rules are ten times better!**

**…**

I haven't seen any of the guys yet. "(I wonder if they're planning something)." I tip toed down the hallway as quietly as I can making sure that no one will notice me, especially the guys. I've been carrying my water gun on my back since I didn't want to hold it while running. Man this water gun is cool; it has a strap attached to it. I can't wait to test this gun on the guys.

"…hm." I stopped when I heard familiar voices echoing the hallway. "(They're all together)." I quickly moved to the wall as I listen to the guys. "(Wait I don't hear Keith's voice…)." That's odd; I remember that Keith would always be with the group when we played this game when we were young. Why separate now? I took a hold of my water gun as I peaked at the corner of the hallway. "(They changed their clothes…)."

Walking in the hallway the five princes were now all wearing casual clothes. Prince Glenn was wearing a plain white t-shirt and over is black and red short sleeves hooded sweater. Black jogging pants folded all the way to his knees and black and white running shoes. "None of you seen Prince Keith yet?" He asked.

"No." Prince Wilfred replied. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a white none sleeve hooded sweater, a white short with chains attached on both his front pockets, and a white and blue running shoes.

"He's probably still looking for a rope." Prince Joshua said in his casual tone. He's wearing a long purple and black sleeves shirt folded up to his elbows, a black jogging pants with a chain attached to his right pocket, and a purple and black running shoes.

Prince Edward wearing a gray v-neck shirt, gray long sleeves sweater half way zipped up, a gray jogging pants and a gray and white running shoes turns his head towards Prince Joshua. "I'm still worried about Prince Keith wanting to find a rope." His face showed a concerned look. "I do not think that it is necessary for him to tie Lucian up."

"(Tie me…what?)." What are they talking about? What's gotten into Prince Keith?

"I think we should get some weapons before we start looking for Lucian." Prince Roberto said, stopping and turning his head back to the other princes. He's wearing a red t shirt, a red shorts, and a red and white running shoes.

"(Wow they're clothes are cool. All of them have their kingdom's symbol on their sweater)."

"…Prince Roberto we don't need any weapons to catch Lucian." Prince Glenn said, deadpanned.

"But you never know." Prince Roberto said. "What if she has one? We'll be in big trouble."

"You're still going on about that?" Prince Joshua said raising his eye brows and he folds his arms on his chest.

"I just have the feeling that Lucian is carrying something very dangerous with her around this castle."

"You're exaggerating this too much." Prince Wilfred said. "And why are you even calling it a weapon?"

"Because anything Lucian touches in a game becomes her weapon." Prince Roberto said. "Remember when we were young she used a towel and hit me on my butt!"

"That was only to you." Prince Wilfred said before looking away.

"Well she would have never done that to you if you never showed her how to do it in the first place." Prince Glenn said.

"I thought it might be fun to teach her." Prince Roberto said. "(I was hoping that she would do it to you guys)." He thought.

"(Oh I remembered that)." I smiled as I watched them. "(Wilfred was the one who told me to hit Roberto that time)."

**...**

**3rd POV**

Lucian was too busy watching the five princes that she did not sense that someone with green eyes was slowly sneaking up at the back of her, holding a rope in his hand and he was smiling. He was wearing a white and green none sleeves hooded with the symbol of his country printed on the back of his sweater, unzipped showing his muscular upper body, a green short and a green and white running shoes.

"(I got you now Lucian)." Prince Keith smile grew even more as he got closer and closer to Lucian.

"So how are we going to cor-"Prince Roberto was cut off by Prince Keith.

"Game's over Lucian!" Prince Keith shouted as he reached out his hand towards Lucian.

"Ah!" Lucian immediately looks back and with her great speed she was able to move back revealing herself in front of the other princes. "(Shoot that was close. I didn't even sense him)."

"Dammit!" Prince Keith cursed out under his breath.

"Lucian!" Prince Roberto exclaimed.

"(Deng now they're all here)." Lucian's lips curled into a small smile never moving her eyes away from Price Keith who was holding a rope.

"…wait." Prince Wilfred said and his eyes slightly narrow. "What does she have on her back…?"

"Huh." Prince Glenn turned his head towards Lucian. "…is that a…water gun?!"

"What?!" Prince Roberto defense mode was turned on the moment he heard that two words the water gun.

Lucian quickly pulled out her water gun from the back of her and shoots Prince Keith.

"Heh." Prince Keith smirked and easily dodged the water. "Nice try Lucian."

"I was hoping for you to say that." Lucian said and she suddenly turns her head towards the five princes and her eyes were locked on Prince Roberto as she pointed her water gun straight at him.

As if on cue the four princes on the back of Prince Roberto suddenly grabs him out of instinct.

"Huh?" Prince Roberto looks back at the four princes. "What are you guys doi-aahhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" He screams as Lucian continues to shoot him.

"(I knew it)." Prince Glenn thought.

"Wait! Why are you guys using me as a shield?!" Prince Roberto screams. "Aaahhh! Lucian it's cold!" he could not even cover himself since the princes were holding his arms.

"You were in the front so we had no choice." Prince Joshua said as he covers his face with his other hand.

"Aaahhhhh!" Prince Roberto closes his eyes as Lucian continues to hit him straight on the face. "Guys I'm not a water gun shiiiiieeeeld!"

"Yes you are!" Prince Glenn said covering his face behind Prince Roberto.

"We're sorry Prince Roberto!" Prince Edward said even though he didn't sound like was truly sorry.

"Ah!" Lucian suddenly stops when she senses Prince Keith dashing towards her. "Nice try." She said and runs down the hallway.

"(Darn that girl!)." Prince Keith looks at Lucian before looking back at the other princes. Poor Prince Roberto was soaking wet and the chase for Lucian hasn't even begun yet.

"You guys are so mean!" Prince Roberto cried out. "Let go of me!" The four princes all let go of Prince Roberto at the same time. "I don't get why Lucian aimed her water gun at me and not to you guys." He said as he squishes out the water from his red sweater.

"It's pretty obvious; you're the easier one to be target out of all of us." Prince Wilfred said as he shook his head. "Don't feel bad I got wet too."

"(Prince Wilfred you didn't have to say it out loud to Prince Roberto)." Prince Edward thought before letting out a small sigh.

"I got wet a little." Prince Joshua said as he looks down on his shirt. "I guess you are right about Lucian acquiring a weapon Prince Roberto." He raised his eyes up towards Prince Roberto who was still squishing out his shirt.

"What I want to know is where Lucian got the water gun." Prince Glenn said.

"It doesn't matter where Lucian got the water gun." Prince Keith said, walking towards the other princes. "Look I got a rope."

Prince Edward turns his head back to Prince Keith. "…did Luke get that rope for you?" He asked as he stares at the rope in Prince Keith's hand. "That's pretty long Prince Keith."

"I know." Prince Keith smiled. "I actually wanted a short one but not too short. Then this gave me an idea we can trip Lucian with this rope while she's running down the hallway."

It suddenly became quiet as the other princes stared at Prince Keith.

"What…?" Prince Keith asked and blinks.

"Let's go." Prince Glenn said and he starts to walk away.

"Can we get water guns first?" Prince Roberto said as he follows behind Prince Glenn. "Cause I want one too."

"No." Prince Joshua said walking beside Prince Roberto. "We're going to look childish running around in the castle carrying water guns."

"We already look childish Prince Joshua." Prince Edward said, smiling as he walks on the other side of Prince Roberto.

"Hey you guys aren't even going to consider about my idea?" Prince Keith asked turning his head back to the princes who were all walking away.

Prince Wilfred turned his head back to Prince Keith; his face was not showing any emotion. "No. We don't want Lucian to get hurt in this game Prince Keith." With that Prince Wilfred turns his head forward.

"Heh." Prince Keith smiled before following behind the group. "She won't get hurt. That girl is one tough cookie. We're the one that will end up getting hurt at the end of this game."

**…**

In a large room King Noctis was laughing his butt off, laying on a white sofa placed in the middle of the room. "Bwahahahahahaha!" He wipes the tears coming out of his eyes as he sat back up. "I knew that was going to happen!" He looks back at the two wide screens hanging on the wall at his left side. "Oww my stomach hurt."

Aiden was standing beside Nobel Michel who was sitting on the other white sofa facing King Noctis. "Would you care for some more tea Lord Michel?"

"Ah yes thank you Aiden." Nobel Michel kindly said before moving his eyes towards the screens. "I'm surprised that Prince Roberto was the one who got hit by the water first. Just like thirteen years ago Lucian shot Prince Roberto first with her water gun and the other princes all went behind him."

"Yeah that was interesting." King Noctis said, smiling.

Nobel Michel turned his head back to King Noctis. "King Noctis are you trying to make one of them remember that day when they were all young?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping that one of the princes remembers that they played this game of tag here in this castle thirteen years ago with Lucian. And I also want Lucian to remember them more; they are her only friends when she was young."

Nobel Michel smiled before looking back at the screen on the wall. "I have a feeling that they already remember."

"Huh." King Noctis raises his head up towards the screen.

"I haven't seen Prince Wilfred smile like that for a long time and Prince Keith is acting like himself thirteen years ago well his a lot more mature now though."

"I guess you are right but I don't know about Lucian." King Noctis moves his eyes at the other screen showing Lucian running. "I don't think that she remembers."

"She'll remember soon enough."

"Yeah….oh by the way where is Zian?" King Noctis said.

"Oh. Zain is somewhere in the castle taking pictures of them right now." Nobel Michel said, smiling and he picks up the tea cup on the table.

"Really…? Can I get a copy of the pictures after this game?" King Noctis immediately said.

"Of course!" Nobel Michel said, his smile never leaving his face as looks back at the screens.

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

I don't want to hide anymore; we only have an hour left until the party starts. I better end this game. "(I wonder if father won't mind if my dress gets ruined before the party starts)."

Not too far from Lucian Prince Glenn looks at his watch. "(I better end this game of tag quickly. The party starts in an hour and we still need to get ready again)."

Back in the room where King Noctis, Nobel Michel, and Aiden were

King Noctis turns his head to his right side towards Aiden. "Aiden, could you get Lucan's real dress ready in her room."

"Yes your Highness." Aiden bows his head and walks out of the room leaving King Noctis and Nobel Michel.

I looked through the window and down on the ground. "…" I stared at the giant pool outside before a thought came into my mind. "(Oh. That could work. I'll wait for them to get here)."

Well it wasn't long until I spotted the guys. "…" I glance at Prince Keith and the rope he was holding was gone now. But that was not what got my attention the most. "(Why is he the only one not wearing anything under his sweater…?)".

"I told you that the rope will work." Prince Keith said a little annoyed since the other five princes told him to throw the rope away.

"(Is he doing this on purpose…?)," I thought as I looked away. But I stopped my eyes when I met Prince Glenn's eyes looking straight at me. Oh he already noticed me.

"…" Prince Glenn's eyes narrows as he slowly speeds up his walking phase. "(Why is she just standing there?)"

As the princes got closer to me Prince Roberto suddenly shouted upon seeing me. "Lucian!" He suddenly dashes forward.

"Hey wait!" Prince Keith shouted and runs after Prince Roberto.

"…" I pointed my water gun at Prince Roberto again.

"Nice try Lucian but I won't let you hit me with that water gun of yours!" Prince Roberto said with so much confidence in his tone.

"(Who said that I was going to shoot you on the face again?)" I pointed my water gun towards the floor.

Too late for Prince Roberto, before he could even stop he slips. "Whoaa! Aaahhh!" But he was able to balance himself but as he got closer to me I swiftly moved to my side and stuck my right foot out tripping Prince Roberto. "Oof!" *Thud* Prince Roberto hits his face straight on the floor.

"Sorry about that Prince Roberto." I said and I couldn't help but smile.

And there was a sudden burst of laughter. I looked up at the other five princes and they we're laughing all together. "Ah."

"Forgive us Prince Robert…ahaha!" Prince Edward said as he tries to control his laughter. "It was just ahaha…really funny- ahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!" Prince Keith was leaning on Prince Joshua's left shoulder holding his stomach.

"Oww my stomach!" Prince Glenn said as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Ahahaha!"

"Pfft!" Prince Wilfred covers his mouth as he continues to laugh. "Ahaha!"

"That was very funny Prince Roberto!" Prince Joshua said, even he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

"Oww…my face..." Prince Roberto slowly sat up on the floor as he holds his face. He lifted his eyes towards me. "Lucian you got better at this game."

"…" I looked at Prince Roberto but my mind was on the five princes laughing. "Don't worry Prince Roberto I'll make the other prince suffer too." I gave him a smile and I was already pointing my water gun towards the five princes.

This made them stop laughing immediately but before they could make a move I was already shooting them with the cold water in my water gun.

"Ahhhh!" Prince Keith screams. "Lucian, that's freaking cold!"

"Ah! Waaait!" Prince Glenn shouted as he covers his face with both his hand. "Lucian, stop! That's really cold!"

"Waahhh!" Prince Wilfred jumps back but he was already wet.

"Lucian, stop!" Prince Joshua screams, closing his eyes. "You're hitting my eyes!"

"…" Prince Edward quickly puts his hood over his head. There's really no point on putting that hood, his already wet too.

"Bwahahahaha!" Prince Roberto was now the one who was laughing pointing his finger at the five princes.

"(Shoot my water gun is running out of water)." The cold water inside the container of the water gun slowly decreases; I decided to stop shooting the guys and dropped the water gun on the floor. "Well now Prince Roberto isn't the only one wet anymore. You should thank me."

"Why in the world I would thank you?!" Prince Keith shouted back. "I didn't ask for you to shoot me with your water gun!"

"(I have to make them follow me)." I gazed back through the window towards the swimming pool outside. "Oh!" I turned back towards Prince Keith and smiled. "By the way Prince Keith why are you not wearing anything under your sweater?"

"Ah." Prince Keith's angry expression quickly fades away.

"Hmm~ are you trying to show off your abs to me Prince Keith?" I asked and my lips curled into a smile as I tilted my head to the side.

"N-no!" Prince Keith exclaims and I could see his face slowly turning a shade of red.

"It's alright if you're not." I held up my right hand. "Your abs is just probably like a jelly anyway."

"!" This made the other princes all look at Prince Keith who now has a shock expression written all over his face.

"…" Prince Keith could only stare at me with wide eyes. "…j-jelly…"

"(I wonder if I went too far on that joke)." I didn't look away from Prince Keith cause I know that he'll burst any moment.

"Ah…Keith…" Prince Roberto said and there was a hint of worriedness in his tone. "Don't be mad I'm sure your abs is not like a jelly."

"THAT'S IIIIIIT!" Prince Keith shouted. "YOU'RE SO DEAD LUCIAAAAN!" He sprinted towards me, and his face shows that he is really angry. "How dare you make fun of my abs?!"

"Uh-oh." I quickly turned around and dashed down the hallway towards the staircase. I was fast enough to put a distance from Prince Keith. "Yeah I think I went a little too far on that joke!" I looked back and just as I predicted the other princes were chasing after Prince Keith.

"Wait Prince Keith, Lucian didn't mean it!" Prince Edward shouted.

"Keith calm down it was just a joke!" Prince Roberto shouted from behind, running next to Prince Wilfred.

"Lucian, run and don't let Prince Keith catch you!" Prince Wilfred shouted.

"Whose side are you on?" Prince Joshua asked, looking at Prince Wilfred.

"Apparently I' am in no one's side." Prince Wilfred said turning his head to his right side. "This game was meant for one of us to try and catch Lucian not together Prince Joshua."

"(She's heading to the first floor?)." Prince Glenn watches Lucian getting farther and farther away from them.

"*pant, pant, pant*" Oh man I've been running too much and now I'm getting tired. As I got closer to the staircase I jumped and slide down the railing.

"What the?" Prince Keith said. "That girl…"

The entire princes except for Prince Glenn all ran down the stairs running after Lucian. Prince Glenn stopped and looked through the window to his right side. "…" he was looking straight at the swimming pool outside. "…wait a second…" He looks back down the staircase and it didn't take him long to figure out what Lucian was planning to do. "!" his eyes widens at the realization. "She's going to lead the others to the swimming pool and use that to make an escape again…guys wait it's a-ah!" He shouted but the other princes did not hear him they were already heading out the door, towards the pool. "Argh! I can't believe that all of them got tricked by Lucian!" He quickly runs down the staircase and instead of heading to the right where door leads to the outside he turns to the opposite direction. "(It's time to end this little game of tag)."


	7. This Game Ends Now

**This game ends now**

**…**

I don't have time to think of a strategy right now. "(Come on think, how am I gonna take the six of them down?)." This is a little hard since they are just at the back of me. "(Agh! I'll just have to take my chance here)." I stopped at the edge of the swimming pool, turning my body back at the princes. "Wait… (Where's Glenn?)." Are you kidding me?

"You have nowhere else to run Lucian!" Prince Keith shouted. Ah, he's still angry. Well I guess it's only natural for a man to be mad at a person if that person makes fun of their abs.

The five of them circled around me making an escape impossible right now.

"Sorry for saying that your abs is like a jelly Prince Keith." I said, smiling. "I was wrong….it's more like a pudding." Who cares if Prince Keith gets angrier more, I'm already in trouble anyway.

"YOU!" Prince Keith gritted his teeth. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" He pointed his index finger at me. "How in the world are my abs look like a freaking pudding?!"

"…heh." That's right Prince Keith get mad even more. Taking you first down is a must for me. I can take care of the other princes, but for now I need to tame the angry lion. "You know if you didn't want to be made fun of why didn't you wear any shirt under that sweater of yours?" I said, rolling my eyes behind my mask.

"…" Prince Keith narrows his eyes, locking them with mine.

"(Let's see now…)." I readied myself in a position ready to take the lion standing in front of me. "(But what about the others…they'll charge at me the moment I make a move)." I took a step back and my foot is already touching the edge of the pool. Taking another step will make me fall in the water.

"(I'll just tackle her straight into the water)." Prince Keith thought. "(Then I can just grab her)."

"(I have a feeling that Prince Keith is going to tackle Lucian)." Prince Edward thought as his gaze moves towards Prince Keith.

"…" Prince Wilfred moves his eyes towards Prince Keith and looks back at me. "(He's going to tackle Lucian straight into the water. But she can't swim)."

"Wait Prince Keith you're not to going to tackle Lucian straight into the water right?!" Prince Roberto exclaimed. "She doesn't know how to swim remember!"

"That's the plan!" Prince Keith shouted and dashes towards me.

"!" My eyes widened under the mask, and they all knew what expression I was showing in front of them. "…heh." I grinned.

"!" The prince's eyes all widened, clearly not expecting me to make a move.

"So what if I don't know how to swim!" the grin on my face never left as I grabbed Prince Keith right arm, pulling him down.

"!" Prince Keith's eyes widen.

As I pulled him down I grabbed his left shoulder with my other hand, and jumped over him. I pushed him down, making him lose his balance.

"Ah!" *Splash* Prince Keith fell into the water, hitting his face first making a big splash.

(Four more)", I raised my head up and just as I predicted they're all dashing towards me. I lifted my dress up and pulled out the little water gun strapped on my left leg and started shooting the four of them. *Squirt, squirt, squirt*

"Ahhh!" Prince Roberto screams when I shot him on the eyes. "My eyes!"

This got them distracted and it was enough for me. I threw the water gun and grabbed both Prince Wilfred and Prince Edward on the wrist and flung them into the water making bigger splashes. Then I turned to Prince Joshua and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Ah!" Prince Joshua didn't have enough time to react as I pulled him to my left side straight into the water.

"Ah!" Both Prince Wilfred and Prince Edward looked up after falling into the water and Princes Joshua was falling straight to them. "!" Their eyes quickly grew.

*SPLASH* All three princes went back down into the water.

Now the last one, I looked at Prince Roberto and as he got closer to me I swiftly dodged and stuck my left foot out, tripping him again.

"Waah!"

"!" Prince Keith tried to move away but it was too late. *SPLASH* the two of them sank back down into the water.

"*Pant, pant, pant*" I watched them rose up in the water. "(Oh gosh I'm really tired)." I turned around and jogged back inside the castle leaving the five princes.

"She had another water gun with her…" Prince Edward said and blinks.

"And she even jumped over Prince Keith." Prince Joshua said. "I have to keep this in mind the next time we play with her."

"(She lifted her dress up)." Prince Wilfred thought and he was blushing. "(She truly has grown up)." He then lifts his right hand up towards his face, covering his blushing face.

"…" Prince Roberto was looking up in the sky, floating on his back. "She tripped me again." He said.

"Ugh…" Prince Keith was pouting. "I'll get her back for this."

"I hope Glenn can catch her." Prince Roberto said. "Wherever he is?"

**…**

"Let's go Aiden." King Noctis said as he stood up from the sofa. "We don't need to watch the ending of this game." He turns his head over his shoulder and smiles. "Thank you for inviting me here to have tea with you Lord Michel."

"I hope that you enjoyed your tea Noctis." Nobel Michel kindly said. "I better get ready as well." He placed his teacup on the table and stood up.

Aiden took the remote control laying on the table and turns off both the screens before following behind King Noctis. He bowed his head before closing the door.

**…**

I stopped right in front of the door that leads to my room. "(I didn't see Glenn anywhere…I wonder where he went)." I turned the knob and stepped inside my room. "Ah." My eyes stopped at the dress laying on the bed and I walked towards the dress and lifted it up from the bed. "Heh. Father you sure can always surprise me…" I said as I placed the dress back down on the bed.

I didn't know that someone else was in the room until I heard the sound of the door locking.

"Ah." I turned my head over my shoulder and my eyes widens. There standing next to the door was Prince Glenn, his arms crossed over his chest, and looking straight me. "…Glenn."

"You really are something Lucian." Prince Glenn said. He unfolds his arms and walks towards me. "So what happened to the others?" He asked never taking his eyes away from me.

"In the swimming pool." I said as I took a small step back. "H-how did know where my room was?" I don't have the energy to run anymore. I don't think I'll be able to escape this one and he even locked the door.

"Hm." Prince Glenn stopped and he stood right in front of me and smiles. "One of the maids entered this room carrying some things."

"That's a lie." I said and I took another step back.

"Lucian you know that I don't lie right." Prince Glenn said as he leans his head towards me.

"You lied when you were a kid." I said.

"That was a long time ago." Prince Glenn lifted his right hand up and slowly removes the mask on my face.

"Ah…" my eyes slowly grew as I stare at Prince Glenn's eyes. Those eyes…they're intimidating me. I felt the cold wall behind my back. *BAM* "!"

"I guess I won." Prince Glenn said and his voice suddenly became seductive, and his arms were both on the wall making an escape impossible. "Try and make an escape from me Lucian." Prince Glenn whispered in my ear.

"!" My heart begun to pound heavily in my chest and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "(No this is weird!)." I pushed Prince Glenn away from me and ran towards the door. "Ah!" I was suddenly grabbed in the arm and was pulled back by Prince Glenn.

"Yeah I don't think so." Prince Glenn said and I was suddenly lifted off the floor.

"H-hey put me down you idiot!" I shouted but Prince Glenn ignored me, walking towards the bed. He then threw me on the bed and grabs both my hand pulling them back and placing them on my back. "Ah!"

"Really Lucian you're still stubborn as always." Prince Glenn said and he leans down and I could feel his breath hitting the back of my neck.

"Hey!" I tried to pull my hands away but his grip got stronger. He got stronger! Oh my gosh! And his only using one hand too! What in the world have I gotten myself into?!

"The more you struggle the more we'll stay in this position." Prince Glenn said. "So stop struggling."

"You're completely on top of me!" I exclaimed. This is embarrassing! "Get off!"

"(Woah…she's blushing)." Prince Glenn thought. "Fine I'll get off when you stop struggling."

"O-okay fine! I'll stop so please get off of me!"

"(Really this girl….)." Prince Glenn's eyes slightly narrows before his lips curls into a smile.

I stop struggling and waited for Prince Glenn to get off of me but I didn't expect him to make a move on me. He suddenly moves my hair to the side and I felt his lips touch the back of my neck. "Iyaa! W-what are you doing?!" My heart was now beating like crazy. "Stop you idiot!" He places his hand on my right shoulder, pulling my dress, completely revealing my upper back to him. "Glenn!"

Prince Glenn slowly pulls away from me. "This is my prize for catching you. I don't want anything else for now." He whispers on my ear before kissing my shoulder.

I feel like exploding right now. I can't act like myself when I'm with Prince Glenn. He was my first love when I was a kid…but this is not something I want right now. "Glenn…stop…"


	8. I Miss You So Much

**I Miss You So Much**

**…**

"Glenn enough! You are really freaking me out!" I shouted, shoving Glenn off using my body. "What's wrong with you?!" I pushed him again.

"Ah!" Glen fell back down on the bed along with me, making me land on top of him this time.

"Glenn, what's gotten into your head?" I place both my hands on Glenn's chest, pulling myself up from him but Glenn suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back down. "Ah!"

"Sorry if this scared you Lucian. I just wanted to hold you that's all." Glenn said in a calm voice. "I miss you so much…" He looks straight into my eyes and there was a little sadness in his eyes.

"…Glenn." I stopped struggling in Glenn's arms. "W-well can you let go of me please…this is really awkward for me…" I looked away, embarrassed. "This is really weird Glenn."

"What's so weird about this?" Glenn asked, as he sat up on the bed, pulling me up as well. Now I'm sitting on his lap. Great just great…

"When I saw you in the garden I was really surprised." Glenn said, never taking is arms off my waist. "Didn't you miss me or the other princes too?"

"…well not really…" I said as I lowered my eyes. "I kind of forgot about you guys until I saw you all again today."

"You forgot…?" Prince Glenn asked, and I felt his grip on me loosen a little.

"Glenn I'm sorry. Remember I was taken away by some man when I was a kid and I don't-"I was suddenly cut by Prince Glenn.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain it." Prince Glenn said and he smiled a little. "I don't want you to remember that dreadful night right now."

"…" I felt Prince Glenn touch my shoulder and he lifted my dress up to cover my shoulder.

"Sorry about this…I got a little carried away." Prince Glenn said, and when I looked up his face was tinted a little red.

"Yeah, you did." I said and I looked back down. "Huh." I noticed a silver object inside of Prince Glenn's left pocket. "What do you have in your pocket?" I asked and I reach my hand out towards his pocket and my eyes grew a little as I stared at the object I was now holding in my hand. "…a handcuff?" I lifted my eyes up to Prince Glenn.

"Um…I can explain why I have that handcuff…" Prince Glenn said quietly under his breath.

"Why do you have a handcuff with you…?" I asked. "First it was Keith and now you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I was going to use it in the game." Prince Glenn replied, and there was a little guilt in his voice. "You never said any rules in the beginning so it's not cheating." He pulls me closer to him.

"I-I know that I didn't mention any rules…" I said and my heart began to beat faster again. "But I didn't expect that any of you guys would use anything in the game except for Keith."

"Why would you think of that? The other princes and I always use things when we played with you before." Prince Glenn smiled and he suddenly leans forward and kisses me on my neck.

"Glenn!" I was startled at his sudden action that I dropped the handcuff on the bed. "W-why do you keep doing that?!" I quickly pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Prince Glenn said as he grabs the handcuff in front of him. "And beside isn't it only natural for me to kiss my own childhood friend?"

"N-NO!" I shouted, grabbing my neck. "Childhood friend don't kiss each other!"

"(Her face is really cute when she blushes)." Prince Glenn thought. "(I miss that expression)." He smiles and crawls towards me on the bed.

"H-hey, don't come any closer…" I moved back as Prince Glenn continued to come forward. "You know you changed a lot Glenn."

"You changed too, Lucian." Prince Glenn said. I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, anymore of moving back and I'll fall. "You changed...a lot." Prince Glenn voice was seductive and my breathing became heavy as he looks straight at me in the eyes.

I couldn't move I feel like I was in a trance. Prince Glenn is really making me weak…I hate it but at the same time….I kind of like it.

"Lucian, do you like me?" Prince Glenn asked and he pulls me towards him.

"Huh?" I blinked, confused at his sudden question. "…like…?"

"Do you like me?" Prince Glenn repeated his question in a more serious tone.

"I…y-yeah I like you and I like the other princes too. You guys are my friends after all." I used to love you Glenn but that was when I was a kid. I don't know what I feel about you now.

"...yeah, and I like you too." Prince Glenn smiled, and after that I felt his lips touch mine.

"….!" My eyes slowly widen and I didn't move. The kiss wasn't that long but it was enough to make me very fluster.

"I really do like you, Lucian." Prince Glenn said and all I could do is stare at him. "Don't forget that."

"(T-that was my…my first kiss…)."

"(She won't even move….okay this is my chance to bring her to the other princes)…Okay let's go." Prince Glenn stood up and picks me up, putting me over his shoulder.

I was back in reality when I felt myself being lifted up. "Hey what are you doing?!" I looked at Prince Glenn.

"Taking you to the other princes", Prince Glenn replied as he walks towards the door. "I'm sure that they would want to ask you some questions. I think seducing you in a game is the best strategy Lucian."

"…what?!" I exclaimed so all this time he tricked me?! "You mean you lied about you, liking me?!"

"No. I meant what I said, I do like you. But I still do need to bring you to the other princes, I caught you but the real ending of this game is me or the others bringing you back to us."

"(This guy!)"

**…**

The five princes were out of the water and were drying themselves up when Prince Glenn walks out of the door still carrying me over his shoulder.

"Hey, Prince Glenn you caught Lucian!" Prince Roberto's face lit up.

Prince Glenn took out the handcuff from his pocket and tosses it to Prince Wilfred. "I didn't have to use it after all."

"What?!" I looked over my shoulder towards Prince Wilfred. "Wilfred you were the one that gave Glenn the handcuff?!" That is so clever of him!

"Yeah", Prince Wilfred said, smiling. "I was going to use it to catch you but I didn't feel like it was right to handcuff you."

"Hey you never told us about this plan of yours." Prince Roberto turns his head to the side towards Prince Wilfred.

"You got that handcuff from Claude didn't you?" Prince Keith said, looking at Prince Wilfred.

"Yeah", Prince Wilfred nodded his head. "I better return this to him later."

"Hey Glenn, put me down." I said.

"Sure." Prince Glenn placed me back on my feet.

"…Lucian what happened to your dress?" Prince Edward asked.

"Huh?" I looked towards Prince Edward and his eyes were looking straight at my shoulder.

"It's loose and your hair is a little messy." Prince Edward walks over to me.

"!" Both Prince Glenn and I looked at each other. I'm not gonna tell them what happened! That's freaking embarrassing! "Ah, I fell."

"Lucian, that is so a lie." Prince Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did fell!"

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing?" Prince asked and he smiled. "Don't tell me Prince Glenn did something to you."

"!" Prince Glenn's eyes widen a little before turning back to normal.

"Of course not. Why would you even think of that?" I said as calm as I could. There's no freaking way that I'm going to let Keith know. He's going to make fun of me and Glenn if he finds out.

Just then a familiar voice shouted. "Luciaaaaan!" Noctis happily shouted running out of the door and Aiden walking behind him.

All six princes turn their head towards Noctis and they all immediately went down to one knee. "Your Majesty." They all said, bowing their heads.

I looked at the guys before looking back at father. "Hi father." I smiled.

Noctis looks at the six princes and he smiled. "Hello everyone please stand up." He said. "No need to do that in front of me."

All six princes stood up and Prince Edward was the first one to speak. "Forgive us your Majesty; we didn't know that you were here in the castle."

"Edward you don't have to apologize, none of you are supposed to know that I'm here until the party starts anyway." Noctis smiled. "So did you all enjoy the game of tag with Lucian?"

"Ah…it was fun." Prince Edward said and he smiled a little.

"Yeah it was." Prince Roberto was next to speak. "I got a lot."

"We all got Prince Roberto." Prince Joshua said.

"That's great they you guys enjoyed the game. By the way Keith I want to apologize for Lucian. Your abs are definitely not like jelly or pudding, your abs are amazing." Noctis gave Prince Keith a thumbs-up.

"Ah! No it's fine your Majesty." Prince Keith said. "You don't have to apologize."

"Lucian, please apologize to Prince Keith." Noctis looks at Lucian.

"I'm sorry Keith. I really didn't mean anything by it." I bowed my head before looking back at Prince Keith. "Really your abs is pretty cool."

"!" Prince Keith quickly looks away and I notice that his face was blushing. "I better get ready." He said and quickly walks away.

"Yeah I better get ready too." Prince Joshua said and follows behind Prince Keith.

"So anyway did you guys remember that you played a game of tag here in this castle thirteen years ago?" Noctis asked, smiling.

"Yes." Prince Edward smiled and nods his head. "I remembered when I saw Lucian carrying a water gun in the hallway."

"I remembered it too when Lucian shot me first." Prince Roberto smiled. "And the others went and hide behind my back to protect themselves."

"I'm sorry about that Roberto." I said.

"It's fine Lucian!" Prince Roberto smiles at me. "It was all for fun anyway!"

"(I remembered when Prince Roberto mentioned him getting hit on the butt by Lucian)." Prince Wilfred thought.

"Well let's all go back inside and get ready for the party." Noctis said. "Come on Lucian."

"Okay." I followed behind father before looking to my left side towards Aiden. "By the way, where were you?"

"I was serving his Majesty some tea with Lord Michel." Aiden said.

"Oh." I walked behind him and jump on his back.

"Ah!" Aiden looks over his shoulder before smiling. "Tired?"

"From running yeah", I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder as he piggy back me on his back. "Can you get me some vanilla ice cream later, Aiden?"

"Princess you already ate ice cream this afternoon."

"I gave it to father."

Noctis turns his head back. "And it was very delicious!"

"Fine I'll get you some ice ream." Aiden said. "But you'll get fat if you keep eating ice cream Princess."

"Ahahahaha!" Noctis laughs. "I eat ice cream and I never get fat! You should listen to Aiden, Lucian."

The four remaining princes at the back were all looking at Lucian and Aiden as they walk.

"(Aiden has grown up into a strong young man)." Prince Edward thought.

"(Aww~ that's cute. I wanna carry Lucian too)." Prince Roberto thought, smiling.

"…" Prince Glenn looks away from Lucian and Aiden. "(For some reason I feel like Lucian is more comfortable being with Aiden than being with me)."


	9. Can I Kiss You

**Can I Kiss You**

**…**

Father and Aiden were staring directly towards my bed, which was very messy. I forgot about this, I should have fixed my bed first before leaving the room with Prince Glenn.

"Um…Lucian…" Noctis turns his head back to me. "What happened to your bed…?"

"Uh…I can explain. I was searching for something during the game." Man I really need to make better excuses in the future. I don't think father or Aiden will believe me at all.

"What were you looking for?" Noctis ask as he searches around the room.

"Oh I already found it father." I said. "You don't have to look for it." I smiled, trying to make sure that father doesn't suspect me.

"…" Aiden moves his eyes to his left side, towards me. "…" His eyes slightly narrowed before looking back to Noctis. Uh oh I think Aiden saw through my lies! Oh this is bad!

"Well if you already found it, that's good." Noctis said and he walks towards the bed and picks the white dress up laying on the bed. "Change into this dress, Lucian. This is your real dress for the party." Noctis said, smiling.

"Ah yeah, it's very beautiful father."

"You think so? I think so too!" Noctis happily said as his face lit up. "I better go and let you get ready again." He places the dress back down on the bed and walks out of the room.

When the door was shut, Aiden opens his mouth. "So care to really explain what happened to your bed, Princess?"

I look at Aiden before walking towards the bed. "Nothing really happened." I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the dress.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I don't really like forcing you to talk." Aiden smiles and walks to the other side of the bed. "Would you say yes if I were to guess correctly of what had happened in this room, Princess?" Aiden started fixing the bed, taking his eyes away from me.

"Uh…" I don't really know what to say. Should I tell him the truth? But I don't want him to get mad at me. "Really Aiden nothing happe-"

"Prince Glenn was here and caught you during the game am I right?" Aiden said casually, cutting me off of my sentence.

"…!" I quickly look up at Aiden who was staring at me with his sapphire eyes. "I…y-yeah, but really nothing happened he just caught me that's all."

"…okay, I won't push this any longer." Aiden lips curled a sweet smile and went back to fixing the bed. "Thanks for telling me, Princess."

"…ah Aiden…" I bit my lower lip as I gaze at Aiden. Why do I feel a little guilty inside?

"Yeah…?" Aiden looks back at me.

"You don't have to get me ice cream. I'm not craving for it anymore." I said, as I pick the dress up on the bed.

"Okay." Aiden said and he continues to fix the bed. I left him to get ready for the party.

When I came out of the bathroom with my new dress Aiden was gone, and there were two maids preparing some make up tools next to the table next to the wall. I sat on the chair and one of the maids starts putting make up on me, while the other one fixes my hair.

**…**

I stepped out of my room and standing in the hallway was Aiden. "Oh, you've been waiting out here?" I asked as I walked over to Aiden.

"Yeah", Aiden said and he smile upon seeing me. "You look very lovely, Princess Lucian."

"Ah, thank you." I felt a little embarrassed when Aiden said that to me. "Anyway has the party already started?"

"Yeah, the announcer already has mentioned the six princes in the ball room about ten minutes ago. Shall we go?" Aiden kindly said before offering his right hand to me.

"Yeah", I smiled and gladly took Aiden's hand with mine and we walk down the hallway towards the ball room.

Aiden and I stopped in front of the door that leads inside the ball room. Aiden turns the knob and allowed me to walk in first before following behind me. I was glad that many people in the room turn their attention to me. But all six princes' eyes were all looking directly at me. Prince Roberto was smiling, along with the other prince, well except for Prince Keith. He was just staring at me, and he was frowning a little.

I walk over to the guys and I saw father walking towards me, smiling.

"Lucian you look very beautiful." Noctis said and he hugs me. "Aww~ You're soo cute~!"

"Thank you, father", I said and from the corner of my eyes I saw grandpa walking towards us along with a man walking beside him. "Ah, grandpa." I let go of father and I gave a hug to Nobel Michel.

"Hello, Lucian". Nobel Michel kindly said and he smiled. "You have grown up into a very beautiful young lady."

"It's nice to see you again, grandpa."

"It's nice to see you too, Lucian."

Nobel Michel introduced me to his butler Zain before retiring that night. I first danced with father before dancing with the guys and the last person to ask me to dance was Prince Glenn. When the music stop Prince Glenn kisses my right hand, and I saw the other princes looking at us.

"(She's blushing again)." Prince Glenn thought before smiling. "You're pretty good at dancing."

"T-thanks", I looked away from Prince Glenn and I walked away.

"…" Prince Glenn looks at the other princes before looking back at Lucian.

I walked out of the ball room to get some fresh air, and to be alone but Prince Glenn followed me.

"Why are you following me, Glenn?" I asked as I stroll around the garden. I didn't bother to look back.

"Even I don't know." Prince Glenn replied. "My body just moved on its own when I saw you walking out of the ball room."

I laughed before looking back at Prince Glenn. "On its own huh…?"

"Are you mad at me?" Prince Glenn suddenly asked, stopping right in front of me.

"Huh?" I blinked. Why in the world would I be mad at him? "No. Why would you even asked that question?"

"I just thought that you would be mad at me after what I did to you in the room." Prince Glenn took a hold of my right hand and he begun stroking my hand.

"…It was part of the game. So no I'm not mad at you." I said looking down at my hand and his. "Why are you stroking my hand, Glenn?"

"Huh?" Prince Glenn looks at me, tilting his head to the side. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked. I don't know where this is going.

"The other princes and I used to do this to you when we were young." Prince Glenn smiled a little. "This is how we comforted you and to make you stop crying."

"But I didn't cry that much when I was a kid."

"I know. You never like showing me or the guys your crying face because you didn't want any of us to worry about you." Prince Glenn softly said. "You tried to act though one time when you fell on the ground and scrape your knees, you didn't cry until we all left the garden. But the other princes and I never actually left, we watched you cry until Prince Wilfred couldn't take seeing you cry anymore so he went up to you and carried you back to the castle. I was a little mad at myself that day because I couldn't do anything and that I wasn't the first one to stop you from crying." Prince Glenn stops stroking my hand and places his hand on my cheek.

"I do remember that day…" I said and I was slowly becoming very comfortable with Prince Glenn's touching me. "Wilfred gave me flan and I stopped crying that day". I smiled remembering that day with the princes.

"…" Prince Glenn wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Ah…" I looked up, our eyes gazing with each other. My heart skipped a beat as Prince Glenn pulls me even closer to his body. I place my hands on his shoulders, not wanting to move any more closer to Prince Glenn.

"If I were to kiss you right now…are you going to slap me?" Prince Glenn asks, and his face was really close to mine. I couldn't help but to avert my eyes from him.

"Um…I…no…" I said quietly under my breath, I looked down and I gaze at Prince Glenn's lips. His lips…it's…tempting me.

"So may I kiss you then?" Prince Glenn asked and he slowly leans in.

"Huh…?" I slowly pull my head back. Oh no I'm starting to feel really hot inside. Prince Glenn stop moving…his lips…it's really, really close to mine….I can feel his breath, and his scent is making me numb.

"If you don't want to…all you have to do is say no." Prince Glenn whispered, his warm soft eyes never moved away from looking at me. "And I'll stop…"

"I…G-Glenn why are you doing this…?" I asked in a quiet voice. I've been curious to why he has been acting like this since he pinned me down on my bed a few hours ago. He never acted like this before…wait… (What am I thinking that was thirteen years ago. Glenn was only the same age as me…of course he would completely change this past thirteen years)."

"Because I….like you." Prince Glenn softly said.

"(…do you only like me?)", I felt my chest tighten a little after hearing those words from Prince Glenn. I don't have the right to be mad at him…after all he doesn't know how I feel about him anyway…

"…you're thinking that I only like you right?" Prince Glenn said and his eyes softly narrow.

"Huh?" I look straight back into Prince Glenn.

Prince Glenn smiles and softly taps his forehead into mine. "I've always loved you, Lucian."

"…!" My eyes slowly grew as the words of Prince Glenn enter my head. He loves me…

"…you can punch me later if you want." Prince Glenn said and he leans in finally closing that tiny small gap between us.

"…" I couldn't think…the only thing that I feel is Prince Glenn's soft lips on mine. After a few seconds I finally gave in…I kissed Prince Glenn back. I slowly close my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck, softly gripping Prince Glenn's soft hair. I felt Prince's Glenn pulling me closer to him, deepening our kiss. He bit my lower lips which startled me a little and he took this chance to slip his tongue inside my mouth. "…mm…" Prince Glenn took this chance to explore, and I was beginning to feel weak. My legs began to feel wobbly but Prince Glenn was able to support me in his arms. "Mnn…" Our tongues mingle with each other as I let Prince Glenn take over. I could feel my pounding heart inside my chest. Prince Glenn slowly pulls away, letting me breath but only for a few moments before kissing me back. He kisses me again, and again, and again.

I guess my feeling for him never changed...I still love Prince Glenn.


	10. Under the moonlight

**Under the moonlight**

**…**

Prince Glenn and I were sitting under a tree gazing up in the moonlight as he caress hands. I was sitting in between Prince Glenn's legs and I lean my back to Prince's Glenn's chest. His warmth was slowly engulfing my entire body and I couldn't help but to snuggle in his body.

"You're warm Glenn…"

"Ah…heh." Prince Glenn smiles and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "Are you cold?" He whispers in my ear.

"A little."

"Then I'll warm you up some more." Prince's Glenn pulls me closer to him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I let out a small chuckle and close my eyes, and then I felt Prince Glenn brushes his lips on the side of my neck. "Ah!" I quickly open my eyes and look at Prince Glenn. "W-what was that for?!" My face is probably blushing right now and it's a little embarrassing for me.

Prince Glenn moves his eyes towards me and he smiled. "Your face is red." He pokes my check and started laughing.

"Why do you always do this to me?" I teasingly asked.

"Cause it's fun." Prince Glenn said and he leans in and kisses me on my check. "Don't show that face to anyone else but me, okay."

"Okay." I smiled and kissed Prince Glenn on the check.

"…" Prince Glenn blinks a few times before his lips curled into a smile. "Are you trying to turn me on?"

"What? No!" I quickly looked away from Prince Glenn. Why would he even think that? I'm not that type of a person.

Prince Glenn laughs, "I'm just kidding."

Inside the castle Aiden was watching the two from the window. "…", his eyes softly narrows. "Heh." He smiled and looked away turning his attention back to the other princes who were having a conversation with King Noctis in one of the table. "(I better not let his Majesty see the two of them together outside or else he'll explode and starts chasing after Prince Glenn)."

King Noctis looks at Aiden and smiles, "Aiden come here and join us!" He waved his hand to Aiden to come to the table.

"Yes your Majesty." Aiden said, and walks towards the group waiting for him.

**…**

I don't know how much time has passes and I was beginning to feel sleepy when I heard a voice of a child shouting "Brother". I slowly open my eyes and from the corner of my eye I saw a young boy running towards Prince Glenn and me. He had the same eye color as Prince Glenn and the same hair color too. "…" The boy looks exactly like Prince Glenn when he was kid except this one had a shorter hair.

It didn't took me long to finally realize that the boy was a younger brother of Prince Glenn and my eyes slowly widens at that realization. "Ah." I looked back at Prince Glenn who was looking at me and he smiled.

"Surprise, huh?" Prince Glenn said.

"I-uh…" I didn't know what to say. "Y-you have a…younger brother?"

"Yeah", Prince Glenn said and he turns his head towards the young boy.

"Brother I've been looking for you!" The young boy said, stopping in front of us. "Huh?" He blinks and moves his eyes directly at me.

"…" I felt a little awkward that this child was looking straight at me with his cute big eyes. "Um, hello."

The young boy moves his eyes back to Prince Glenn and back at me a few times. I felt embarrassed that quickly stood up, away from Prince Glenn but Prince Glenn has pulled me back down. "Ah!" I fell back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, preventing me to escape. "Glenn!"

"Why did you stand up?" Prince Glenn asked. "I didn't tell you to leave me."

"This is embarrassing." I quietly said under my breath as I covered my face with my hand.

Prince Glenn looks back at his younger brother who was now smiling at him. "What is it, Alan?"

"Brother, is this miss your princess?!" Prince Alan happily asked. "What's her name?!"

"Her name is Lucian, she's my childhood friend and yes she's my princess." Prince Glenn said and he pulled me closer to his body.

This only made me flustered, (I'm his princess now!)."

"Wow that's cool!" Prince Alan said and he suddenly grabs my left hand.

"Ah." I looked up only to see a very happy Prince Alan looking at me.

"Lucian you're my big brother childhood friend?" Prince Alan asked.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"I just said that didn't I?" Prince Glenn said and he was looking down at Prince Alan's hand that was holding my hand.

"How come you never told me about this, big brother?" Prince Alan asked looking at Prince Glenn.

"If I were to tell you, you would just fall asleep."

"No I won't! If you told me that Lucian was this pretty I would listen to you all the way." Prince Alan said. "Lucian, can you be my princess?"

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, his princess?! What am I gonna say, yes? I don't want to hurt his feeling though. "(But I'm already taken)…um, I-uh-"I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say because Prince Glenn had cut me off.

"Hey didn't I just say that she my princess, Alan." Prince Glenn said and he was frowning a little. Obviously not liking what Prince Alan said to me wanting me to be his princess. "If you want your own princess go find someone else and not my Lucian."

"Why are you being so direct, Glenn?!" I asked, looking back to Prince Glenn. "(Alan is just a little kid)."

"What? I'm just telling the truth. I don't want anyone else to have you."

"Wow! Brother is being possessive!" Prince Alan said and he let go of my hand from his. "I've never seen you like this before, brother. Lucian must be someone really important to you to make you act like this." Prince Alan smiled.

"A-anyway, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be with Yu?" Prince Glenn asked, his face was tinted red. "You didn't get lost did you?"

"No, I came here to tell you that we have to go home." Prince Alan said. "It's almost eleven o' clock."

"What? It means that we've been out here for two hours." I said. I can't believe that time passes that fast. All I did was sit here with Prince Glenn.

"Tell Yu that you two can go home first. I'm going to stay here a little longer." Prince Glenn said.

"Okay." Prince Alan said and he turn his head back to me. "Lucian since you can't be my princess and since my brother is being possessive right now with you can you be my big sister then?"

I smiled at Prince Alan. "Sure, I can be your big sister." This can be something interesting for me.

"Yay! Thank you!" Prince Alan happily said and he leans in and kisses me on the check. "Good night and I'll see you next time, Lucian."

"Bye Alan." I said. What a nice kid, he's just like Prince Glenn when he was a kid.

"Goodbye and I'll see you later brother!" Prince Alan said and he ran back inside the castle to find their butler, Yu.

"Yeah, see you back at home." Prince Glenn said. "(Alan you're pretty bold to kiss Lucian in front of me)."

"We should probably get back inside too. It's getting late." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Prince Glenn stood and offered his hand out to me. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up. But Prince Glenn didn't stop there; he placed his right hand at the back of my head and pulls me to his face. He gave me a quick kiss and pulls away. "I'll let my younger brother kiss you on the cheek but this is something he won't be able to do to you."

I smiled at Prince Glenn, "And you're the only one that can kiss me like that."


	11. Let's talk about the 'things'

**Let's talk about the 'things'**

**…**

As Prince Glenn and I were walking back inside we both noticed that everyone was already gone except for the five princes and my father along with Aiden who were all looking at the two of us with a grin on their faces. Ugh…why do I have a feeling that something weird is about to happen.

"Hmm…Lucian and Prince Glenn outside for more than two hours~ what did you both do? Huh? Huh?" Prince Roberto asked teasingly, his smile grew bigger by the seconds. "Tell me?"

"Prince Roberto, you're embarrassing Lucian." Prince Edward said his arms crossed over his chest.

"You can tell me. I'm good a listener." Prince Roberto said completely ignoring Prince Edward. "I love this kind of things."

"What things?" Prince Keith asked, glaring at Prince Roberto. He thought that Prince Roberto is thinking of something dirty inside his head. "(This guy…he has no shame)."

"Prince Roberto, at least use a different word instead of the word 'things' because you're giving all of us a wrong idea inside our heads." Prince Wilfred said the smile on his face completely gone.

"(Did Prince Wilfred just read my mind?!)." Prince Keith thought shooting his head straight to Prince Wilfred.

"(I have to leave before this gets weirder)." Prince Joshua thought who wasn't interested at knowing what Prince Glenn and Princess Lucian was doing outside. He respects people's privacy and he thinks that Prince Roberto should do the same as well instead of trying to get into people's business.

"What things?" My father, Noctis said who was completely not getting the situation in front of him. Turning his head to his side where Aiden was standing, he opens his mouth, "Hey, Aiden what are these youngster talking about? Are they talking about that 'thing'?"

"Um…you're Majesty I don't know what you're talking about." Aiden said who looks away from Noctis. "(I really don't know what his Majesty is talking about. I usually do know what he's talking about most of the time but him saying the 'thing' I have no clue at all)."

"(I have feeling where this is going)." I thought as I looked at everyone. Since I don't want to tell them what Prince Glenn and I did I'm just gonna let father take over. "Father, the guys are talking about the 'things' that you're talking about right now too. So why don't you continue telling them about the 'things'…"

"(What things?!)", Prince Keith and Prince Glenn both thought at the same time, looking at me.

"Huh? I thought we were talking about Prince Glenn and Lucian being-hmph!" Prince Roberto's mouth was quickly covered by Prince Edward's hand.

"Oh, that 'thing', yes we were talking about that 'thing', your Majesty please tell us more about this." Prince Edward said, smiling. "(I have to help Lucian even if I don't know what his Majesty is also talking about)."

"(Prince Edward, you're suffocating me!)." Prince Roberto tried to remove Prince Edward's hand from his mouth, but Prince Edward's grip on him was like an iron grip. "Hmphhhh!"

"(Thanks Prince Edward)." I gave a smile to Prince Edward who smiled back at me.

"(Prince Edward, please let go of me! I'm slowly dying here!)." Prince Roberto thought still trying to remove Prince Edward's iron grip. "(I NEED AIR!)."

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince Roberto." Prince Edward said when he finally noticed that he was still covering Prince Roberto's mouth. He let go of Prince Roberto who fell on the floor.

"(I-I don't know where this is going)." Prince Glenn thought.

"(What are these people talking aboooout?!)." Aiden thought who was slowly losing his patience, his right eye twitching a little, "(What 'things'?!)."

"(This is getting very confusing)." Prince Wilfred thought and he let a sigh.

"I would love to stay a little longer but I have to go home." Prince Joshua said. "(Whatever they are talking about I do not want to be a part of it. I must leave!)." He thought as he slowly walks away from the group but someone has grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't worry Prince Joshua you can stay here with us until morning!" Noctis said, smiling. "I called all of your parents before the party started telling them that you all will be staying here at the castle for tonight and won't return home until tomorrow."

"(WHAT?!)", all six princes thought.

"I knew this day would come so I came prepared. You young men's will thank me tomorrow." Noctis said, smiling happily.

"(Prepared for what?!)", Prince Keith thought.

Father turned his head towards me. "Sweetie you should go and prepare for bed. We men's have a lot of things to talk about tonight." He said. "I'm sorry that you can't join us."

"No it's fine." I said immediately, I kept my calm facial expression, trying my best not to laugh. I know where this is definitely going, I hope you guys are prepared but I'm sure they are. They are matured young men's after all.

"Lucian." Prince Glenn said looking at me. He had a worried look on his face.

"Well good night everyone." I said walking away from Prince Glenn. "(I'm sorry Prince Glenn but this is better than them talking about what we did outside!)."

"(I wanted to ask her if she knew what his Majesty is talking about)." Prince Glenn thought. "(What is his Majesty talking about?)".

Father waited for me to leave the ball room before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Come all of you." Noctis said. "We will continue what we were talking about."

"Um…I'm not trying to be rude you're Majesty but I'm a little tired, I wish to go to bed." Prince Wilfred said.

"Don't worry Prince Wilfred, you'll be completely awake after our talk about the 'things', all of you actually will be awake." Noctis said. "It's best to know now then later."

"(I'm not trying to stay awake though)." Prince Wilfred thought.

"(I knew I should've left two hours ago!)." Prince Joshua thought.

"Aiden, you're also coming with us. You need to know this 'things' as well." Noctis said looking at Aiden.

"Huh?!" Aiden said. "You're Majesty I don't know what you are trying to say at all."

"You'll find out when we get to the room." Noctis said. "Now come, everyone." He was the first one to walk to the door, followed by the princes and Aiden who had no choice.

"(Why do I have this feeling that whatever his Majesty is about to do is going to affect me hard for a few days or even worse a few weeks)", Prince Keith thought and he wasn't the only one thinking about it, in fact it was all of them thinking the same thing.

They got to a room; with a giant flat screen TV hanging on the wall. In the middle of the room were two big black sofas, comfy chairs, a big circle table, and plates of only two fruits, strawberry and banana, and a bowl of melted chocolate.

"…" The princes were all staring at the table on front of them. They didn't move at all from the doorway.

"What are you guys doing just standing there? Come and sit down." Noctis said who sat comfortably in one of the chairs. "We're gonna talk about 'things' in a life of a man."

"!" Aiden almost dropped the glass he was holding when he heard the words 'things' and 'life of a man'. He shot his head to Noctis. "(He's not talking about that to the princes! GOOD LORD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AGAIN FROM HIM! **THAT GAVE ME NIGHTMARES!**)".

"Uh…" Prince Glenn looks at the other princes before stepping inside the room and he was followed by the rest of the princes.

"Now then, do you guys want some strawberries or banana?" Noctis said holding up the plates in front of the princes.

"I'm good." Prince Keith and Prince Edward said.

"Thank you for the offer your Majesty but I'm good as well." Prince Wilfred said.

"I want banana!" Prince Roberto said, picking one banana from the plate.

"I'm fine." Prince Glenn said.

Everyone was now sitting on a chair, Prince Keith and Prince Roberto is sitting on the sofa; Aiden was sitting on the back of the group with ear plugs on both his ears that none of them noticed.

"Now that we're all sitting comfortably here in the room we will now continue our talk." Noctis said and he picks up the remote in front of him that was on the table. "I'll start with and I'll even show you guys a video since I don't really want to talk for too long. Now then I will talk about….HOW TO MAKE BABIES!" He happily said and the screen turns on showing a video of two opposite genders being all lovey-dovey.

"!" All the princes' eyes shot open in a blink of an eye.

"!" Prince Roberto has crushed his half banana with his hand. The now poor smashed half banana fell on the floor making the sound of the ***plop***.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!". All six princes shouted at the same time.

"…" Aiden was covering his face with his right hand.

"The video will begin with well you know what just watch. I feel like not talking anymore". Noctis said pressing the play button on the remote.

Almost thirty minutes have passed since the start of the video and it was coming to its end and all six princes were stiff as a rock on their sits.

All they heard from the video was moaning of a male and a female making love in a bed, showing many different ways to have 'fun' on the bed. Half of the video showed how to play with their partner while on bed, ways that will make them feel arose and ready to do the fun stuff. There was no baby to show in the video to begin with and what made it worse for the six princes was that some fruits were shown in the video and the fruits are the strawberry and banana. Now they know why Noctis offered them those two fruits earlier and Prince Roberto regretted of eating the banana earlier.

Prince Keith mouth was half open and his eyes were wide open, Prince Roberto's eyes were twitching continuously, and Prince Edward wasn't blinking his eyes at all. Prince Joshua face was red as a tomato, Prince Wilfred had the shock expression written all over his face as he continuous to stare at the giant screen in front of him and Prince Glenn was close to fainting and he was redder than Prince Joshua. Aiden wasn't even moving in his sit because he already fainted after five minutes of the video where it showed the 'thing' of the female and the 'thing' of the male. So much for Noctis giving the young men's some education.

While of the guys were close to breaking down, Noctis was watching the screen with wide eyes and still smiling. "(They will definitely thank me for this later!)." He thought in his head ehich made him smile.

"Oh the video ended." Noctis said. "Well let's watch the second part!"

"NOOO MOOOORE!" The princes shouted when they heard that there was going to be a second part of the video. Heck that will be another thirty minute torture for the princes and they've seen enough for tonight.

"Give me that remote!" Prince Keith shouted and yanks the remote from Noctis' hand, throwing it all the way to the other side of the room. In fact he threw it so strong that the remote was shattered into piece when it fell on the floor.

"I don't wanna see anymore, I don't wanna see anymore!" Prince Roberto cried out, covering his now tainted eyes.

"Why are you showing this to us?!", Prince Keith shouted, freaking out as bad as the other princes. "Are you trying to torture us?!"

"My eyes, my eyes are tainted…" Prince Wilfred said, rocking back and forth on his chair, holding his legs in his arms.

"You're Majesty, we've learned about this when we were in middle school but this video is just in a whole different high level. In fact this is rated R." Prince Edward said, and there was a tinted red across his face. "(My goodness gracious! I'm going to have nightmares after this!)."

"I need to smash my head with something right now!" Prince Joshua said, searching for something to smash his head. "Getting knocked out is better than watching this video." He found a bottle made of glass and he quickly grabbed it. "Time to smash my head!".

"Prince Joshua, don't!" Prince Glenn shouted and was just in time to grab the bottle from Prince Joshua's hand. "You're gonna kill yourself!"

"Hm…oh!" Noctis was ignoring the six princes who were all freaking out, he took out a remote from his pocket. "(This is the reason why I love having two of the same items. If one breaks there's always another one to replaces it with)."

"It's better than getting my eyes tainted even more!" Prince Joshua said. "I've watched this before when I was in middle school but not this high level video, and I already know how to make babies in the first place!"

"Then let me smash my head first!" Prince Glenn shouted. "(Watching that video for thirty minutes made me only think about Lucian the whole freaking time! THIS IS FREAKING TORTURE! What's wrong with his Majesty?!)."

"…" Poor Aiden, still knocked out on his sit.

"Guys the video is starting." Noctis said calmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All six princes rushes out to the door and there was a loud ***BANG*** when Prince Keith spartan kick the door.

"Ahhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhh!" Prince Roberto screams like a girl as they run down the hallway.

"Waaaahhh!" Prince Wilfred and Prince Joshua are both screaming and running at full speed. "Gaaaaahhhh!"

"Somebody please knock me out!" Prince Glenn screams from the top of his lung. "I can't get those images off my head!"

"Screw this!" Prince Keith shouted while running at full speed and that he was in front of the princes. "I'm not watching anymore of those videos that'll only make me faint or make me bleed out of my nose!"

"Mother!" Was all Prince Edward shouted as he was running with the other princes down the hallway and there were tears flowing out of his eyes, but in a way it was a beautiful sight to see a crying prince.

Back inside the room, King Noctis was laughing so hard that he fell onto the floor, hitting his face first. "Bwahahahahahaaa!" He started hitting the floor with his hands. "I never thought that, that will be their reactions to this videos! Lucian didn't even freak out when I showed this to her! Ahahahaha! Maybe I should have just showed them the PG 13 instead."

"…" Was all Aiden's response, he's still knocked out.

"But still…" Noctis wipes the tears from his eyes and he sat up on the floor. "They're missing the best part of the video. Seeing your own healthy baby in the hands of your partner and they're smiling is the best thing to ever see. That's when you'll know that you'll have a bright future ahead of you…" He said and the last part was almost like a whisper.

While I was reading my book I heard six voices outside of my room, screaming and shouting and I heard one screaming like a girl. "Hm." My lips automatically curled into a smile and I placed my book down on the table lamp. "I guess they couldn't take it after all…oh well maybe next time….I hope Zain was able to steal some shot of the princes freaking out and running down the hallway. I better get a few copies of it from Zain." I comfortably laid down under my warm blanket, turning off the lamp light I waited for sleep to take over me and in a few minutes sleep has finally taken over me.

**…**

It was two in the morning and all six princes in their room were all wide awake, laying on their beds and not moving an inch at all, they're all back to being stiff as a rock. Their eyes wide open looking up at the ceiling above them.

"I can't sleep." All six princes said as they waited for their minds to settle down from the video that Noctis showed them. "(This will definitely affect me for weeks)."


	12. Sharing food is always fun

**Sharing food is always fun**

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

I was woken up by Aiden who was lightly tapping me on the cheek with a spatula. Opening my eyes I looked up to see Aiden sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a white apron with a blank expression on his face as he continued to tap me with the spatula.

"Morning…" Aiden said before letting out a sigh and lifting up the spatula on my cheek.

"Good morning", I said as I sat up on the bed. "Um…is something wrong?"

"Last night you knew what his Majesty was planning, am I right?" Aiden maneuvers his sapphire eyes directly at me.

"Ah…yeah." I nod my head. "Sorry I didn't tell you…" And for some reason I felt a little bad.

"Please next time tell me if his Majesty is going to plan this again." Aiden said and he frowned a little.

"Okay, I will. So what happened last night? All I heard are some voices screaming outside my room."

Aiden shifted his sitting position on the bed, facing me up front he slowly opened his mouth, "I don't know about the screaming last night. I fainted after a few minutes when the video started." He let out a sigh and scratches his cheek with his finger.

"Oh, you did." I said before giving Aiden a faint smile. Man, I wish I could have seen the princes face last night.

Aiden stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Were you thinking that you wanted to see the princes' face last night while they were watching the video?" He asked.

"Ah…man, you know me too well, Aiden."

"Not really, I just can read your face. You're like a book, showing your emotion without thinking first." Aiden smiled and patted my head. "In a way, it's cute."

"Thanks." I smiled back. Aiden you're so nice, you're like an older brother to me.

Removing his hand away from my head, Aiden stood up from the bed, "Now come on, let's get you ready for breakfast."

"Okay." I said getting out of bed I walked up to drawer to get some clothes.

"…what are you doing?" Aiden asked, looking at me with a confuse look on his face he tilts his head to the side.

"Getting clothes to wear for today", I said turning my body towards Aiden.

"Lucian, remember you are a princess, so just tell me that you wanted to get your clothes in the drawer and I'll get them for you." Aiden said.

"It's only a few feet away." I said. "And beside I'm not used to ordering someone around to get something so simple and you are a young man and I' am a young female, you get what I'm saying?" I didn't want to say those words that are related to a female about their clothes.

"…" It took a few seconds before Aiden finally realized what I was trying to say. "Oh! I see what you are trying to say. Sorry." His face starts to blush a little, and he quickly averts his eyes away from me. "Um, I'll get the bath for you then." He said and he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

"…" I blinked several times before letting out a smile on my face. I laughed, "Aiden sure can be funny sometimes."

**…**

I wore simple clothes, clothes that are common, a plain white short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black and white shoes. My hair freely swaying sides to side as I walked beside Aiden down the hallway.

"By the way Aiden, why are you wearing an apron?" I looked to the side towards Aiden.

"I was cooking breakfast for his Majesty." Aiden replied in a casual tone as he continued to look ahead.

"Why? There's a chef in this castle that can cook the food for father."

"Yeah but his Majesty wanted me to cook his breakfast instead of the chef. He's a little picky." Aiden said and he smiled a little before looking at me. "Don't say what I just said to you right now to his Majesty, okay?"

"Hm." I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, I won't."

"Good." The smile on Aiden's face grew as he patted me on the head.

"Oh, by the way, am I having the same breakfast as the others?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to eat the same food as the others of you don't want to." Aiden said. "I can make you something else if you want."

"What's for breakfast anyway?"

"Ah, fried eggs, bacon, hash brown, and some other food that I forgot."

"What kind of butler are you that forgets?" I asked teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not just a butler remember. I don't have to remember everything if I don't want to." Aiden said and he lightly pinched my cheek.

"Right, you're also my bodyguard." I said. "And like an older brother." I smiled.

"What?" Aiden blinked. "Ah, I guess I can be like an older brother to you if you want." He said his face shaded pink. "A-anyway, is there something else you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Hmm, something sweet with fruits but not too heavy."

"Again with sweet." Aiden rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll make you something sweet for breakfast."

"Thanks, Aiden!"

"But you can't have sweet all the time, Princess." Aiden looked back at me.

"Hey, I can't help wanting to eat sweet, I have a sweet tooth."

"I know." Aiden said. "(Let's see….oh I can make Lucian a crepe for breakfast)."

**…**

Aiden lead me inside the dining room where the princes and my father were at, already eating.

"Oh, good morning sweetie!" Father happily said.

"Good morning." I said walking inside the room I noticed that the princes were acting strange. None of them said good morning to me and they were all looking away from me as well. As if they did not want to look at me straight in the eyes. "…"

I sat between Prince Edward and Prince Glenn and when I looked to my left side towards Prince Glenn he was blushing, his face covered with his left hand as he continuously poked his egg with the fork the was holding.

"…." I blinked and looked at Prince Glenn and his egg back and forth before turning my head to the other side towards Prince Edward. Prince Edward was eating silently, his eyes looking directly down to the floor. Prince Joshua was not even touching his food, he was just drinking his tea with a blank expression.

Okay so all the princes are acting weird and I think I know the reason but I decided not to say it out loud and just kept it to myself. I looked at the butlers of the princes standing on the back and they all had a worried look on their faces. Right Prince Glenn's butler, Yu isn't here since he left with Alan last night.

"…" The silent and awkward atmosphere around me was making me uncomfortable. "Excuse me." I said pushing the chair back I stood up.

"Hm, where are you going sweetie?", Father asked looking at me.

"To the kitchen, I want to see what Aiden is doing." I said and gave father a warm smile.

"Oh, okay then have fun." Father smiled and waved his hand.

As I walked towards the door I looked back and saw Prince Glenn looking at me with a worried expression on his face, he stopped poking his egg. I quickly looked away from Prince Glenn's gaze and walked out of the dining room and sprinted my way towards the kitchen.

"(Why is she saying Aiden's name so casually in front of everyone here? I have to admit I' am a little jealous)." Prince Glenn thought and he went back on poking his egg on the plate in front of him.

"(Prince Glenn why are you just poking that egg and not eating it?)", Luke thought and he looked at Prince Keith, his head down as he sips his orange juice, he didn't even touched his food at all.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Aiden standing in behind the counter cutting fruits in an elegant way, his hand movement as he slices the strawberry was beautiful in a way that made me gawk. I watched him continue slicing the banana until he raised his head up and saw me standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden asked, placing the knife down on the counter. "You should just wait in the dining room; I'm almost done with making your breakfast."

"Uh…can I eat here instead?" I asked.

"What? No, you can't eat here; this is a kitchen not a dining room, Lucian." Aiden grabs the nearest towel he could reach and began wiping his hands as he continues to stare at me. "Go back to where his Majesty and the princes are right now."

I don't like the atmosphere in the dining room. "Would you let me stay here if I were to tell you that the princes are acting strange?" I said.

"…" Aiden blinked a few times and did not open his mouth for a few seconds.

"…" I waited for Aiden to speak.

"Ahh….NO." Aiden said with a deadpan look on his face. "Now go back in the dining room, I'll be there soon."

"…fine." I sighed a little before walking out of the kitchen. I slowly made my way back to the dining room.

When I pushed the door opened and stepped inside the dining room all six princes raised their heads and looked at me. "Huh?" I blinked and I was a little surprised by their action. I looked back at them the moment I made eye contact with one of them they quickly looked away. The last one I made eye contact with was Prince Glenn who didn't looked away from me instead he just gazed at me as his golden brown orbs slowly grew. I don't know how long I stared at Prince Glenn but it was long enough for me to see his face slowly turning into bright red. Seeing Prince's Glenn blushing face was enough for me to smile.

I looked away from Prince Glenn and I just notice that father wasn't in the dining room. "Where's father?" I asked.

"His Majesty left only a few minutes ago, Your Highness." It was Claude that spoke, butler of Prince Wilfred.

"Oh, where did father go?" I asked turning my head to the direction of Claude.

"His Majesty left to attend a meeting Your Highness."

"Oh, thank you for telling me, Claude." I smiled and Claude bowed his head.

I returned to my seat and there was a long silent until Prince Glenn decided to break it. Turning his head to my direction he opens his mouth, "Why did you have to go to the kitchen and see Aiden?" He asked and there was a tint of jealousy in his tone as he spoke.

"…" I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Of course when Prince Glenn said this all attention went to me, all princes were now looking at me.

"Uh…" I looked at the princes before returning my eyes back to Prince Glenn who was staring at me with serious eyes, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to see my butler right?"

"I know." Prince Glenn said, "Still, why?"

"…" I stared at Prince Glenn for a few seconds before leaning towards him and whispered to his ear, "Are you jealous?" I said, loud enough for only him to hear.

"!" Prince Glenn quickly jumped back, his face now deep red from ear to ear. "N-no!"

"(What did Lucian said to Prince Glenn?)." Prince Roberto thought as he gazed at the blushing prince sitting across from him on the table.

I smiled, "Well that's good then. I just went to see what Aiden was making for me for breakfast." And after saying those words Aiden came in just in time carrying a rectangle plate, on with his left hand.

"Here's your breakfast, Princess." Aiden said, making his way to me he placed the plate down on the table and I was amazed at the crepe in front of me. "It's strawberry, banana crepe, top with whip crème and chocolate syrup, and vanilla ice cream on the side."

"Wow! This looks so delicious! Thank you so much Aiden!" I happily said as I looked at the delicious crepe in front of my eyes, it looks so amazing that I didn't want to eat it but my hunger took over me so I quickly sliced a part of the crepe and shoved inside my mouth. "Mmn!" The chocolate melts inside my mouth, it was so delicious!

I was so into eating my crepe that I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me with a smile on their face. Prince Roberto had a huge grin on his face. "Wow, watching you eat that crepe makes me want to have a bite, Lucian." Prince Roberto cheerfully said.

"Hm." I looked up at Prince Roberto. "Sure, we could share my crepe!" I sliced another part of the crepe.

"Really, thank you!" Prince Roberto happily said.

"!" Prince Glenn's eyes widened the moment he heard Lucian agreeing to share her crepe with Prince Roberto. "(Wait that's gonna be an indirect kiss!)" He thought.

"Here you go, Prince Roberto." I leaned forward on the table, fork in my hand, on my right hand the plate so I don't spill anything. I was about to feed Prince Roberto the crepe that was on the fork when a hand suddenly grabs my arm. "!"

Prince Glenn pulled my arm back and shoved the crepe that I was about to feed to Prince Roberto inside his mouth.

"Oh!" I blinked and my cheeks slowly began to feel hot as I gazed at Prince Glenn's face.

"!" Everyone around us was surprised by Prince Glenn's action.

"Ahaha!" Aiden who was standing at the back of me laughed quietly.

"Hey! That was supposed to be for me!" Prince Roberto said, pouting cutely like a child.

"*munch, munch* get your own." Prince Glenn said after swallowing the food inside his mouth. "If you want one tell your butler to make you one."

"Wow, Prince Glenn, you're pretty quick." Prince Keith smirked. "There's nothing wrong with Lucian giving Prince Roberto some of her crepe."

"Lucian, may I also have some of your delicious crepe?" Prince Edward kindly asks with s soft smile on his face.

"May I also?" Prince Wilfred said and a soft smile slowly formed on his lips. "I haven't had crepe for long time."

"Ah, sure." I said turning my head to Prince Wilfred and Prince Edward. However I couldn't cut a part of the crepe since Prince Glenn was still holding my wrist.

"Why don't you guys just ask your butler to make you guys' crepe?" Prince Glenn said frowning a little. "This is Lucian's breakfast."

"It's fine, Glenn." I kindly said. "Sharing food with others is fun, especially with my friends."

Prince Keith sighed before turning his head to Luke. "Luke, make me some crepe." He said.

"Ah, right away Your Highness." Luke bowed his head and quickly left the dining room.

"You know what why don't we all make crepes for the princes?" Aiden said turning back to the other butlers.

"That's a good idea!" Prince Roberto said. "I want to eat crepe too, Alberto."

Prince Wilfred looked at Claude, "Claude could you also make me a crepe?"

"Right away, Your Highness." Claude said.

"Well, guys let's go!" Aiden happily said and lead the other butlers out of the dining room.

As we waited for the butlers to return I decided to cut my crepe into pieces and shared with the princes.

"(Since Glenn's butler isn't here)." I thought I as began to lift my fork. "Here Glenn." I said and faced Prince Glenn to feed him.

"Ah…" Prince Glenn hesitated to eat the crepe on the fork that I was holding.

I waited for Prince Glenn to eat the crepe but someone else now has grabbed my hand, this time it was Prince Wilfred.

"Ah." I looked at Prince Wilfred as he ate the crepe from the fork.

"Hm." Prince Wilfred pulled his face away from my hand and smiled. "It's very delicious." He said and he licks the side of his lips which made me blushed.

"Way to go, Prince Wilfred." Prince Keith said with a grin on his face as he looks at Prince Wilfred.

"…" Prince Glenn stared at Prince Wilfred. How dare Prince Wilfred eat the crepe that was meant for Prince Glenn.

"You had your turn, now it's our turn to have a bite of Lucian's crepe, Prince Glenn." Prince Wilfred smiled as he stared back at Prince Glenn.

"Hmph." Prince Glenn looks away. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Ahaha." I smiled a little, the princes acting like these made me remember the past. I fed them before too.

I was about to feed Prince Roberto since he insisted of wanting to be fed by me but my hand was pulled again and this time it was Prince Joshua.

"Hm, it tastes good." Prince Joshua said and started chewing.

"Ah." I smiled at Prince Joshua before looking at Prince Roberto.

Prince Roberto pouted so I grabbed another fork and fed him the crepe. So now I'm using both my hand, one of them would grab my hand when I'm about to feed the other prince and the other one would grab my other hand. Prince Keith grabbed my right hand and Prince Roberto grabbed left hand making me cross my arm since they were sitting on the opposite of my arms that they are both holding. I feel like I'm in a tug of war instead I'm the one being pulled. I didn't complain, in fact I enjoyed feeding the princes.

Moments later the butlers all returned carrying plates of crepe.

"I made one for Prince Glenn." Aiden said as he placed the plate in front of Prince Glenn.

"Thank you." Prince Glenn said.

"And here's another one for you, Princess." Aiden placed another plate in front of me before removing the empty plate that was on the middle of the table.

"Wow, thank you so much." I said.

"You're welcome." Aiden smiled before walking out of the dining room again.

I looked at everyone's crepe and we all had different design, all the princes had their names written in cursive on the crepe made of chocolate syrup which was pretty cute to me. Mine had the L letter and a heart shape next to it.

"Wow! This is really cool Alberto!" Prince Roberto happily said as looks at his crepe. "I love the design!"

"I'm glad you like it Your Highness." Alberto said.

"Would you like some milk to drink, Your Highness?" Luke asks Prince Keith.

"Yeah, sure." Prince Keith said as he ate his crepe.

"Louis, may I have more whip crème on my crepe?" Prince Edward asks turning his head to the side.

"Of course, Your Highness." Louis happily said.

"Thank you very much." Prince Edward kindly smiled.

"Thank you for making this Jan." Prince Joshua said without looking up at Jan, he began to eat his crepe.

"You're very welcome Your Highness." Jan bows his head and there was a smile on his face, feeling happy that Prince Joshua enjoyed eating his crepe that he made.

"This is very delicious, Claude. " Prince Wilfred said.

"Please ask me if you want another one Your Highness and I will make one right away." Claude said without smiling like the other butlers.

"I will." Prince Wilfred replied.

"…" I watched the princes enjoy their crepe as I ate mine. It really is fun watching them. "Ah." I looked down when I felt something warm holding my left hand. "…" I slowly look up at Prince Glenn who was eating his crepe. He was holding my hand as he ate.

"…" Looking at me Prince Glenn softly smiles which warm my heart up. Our fingers intertwined with one another underneath the table where no one could see.

I smiled back at Prince Glenn, I felt really happy as we ate. To tell you the truth I enjoyed feeding Prince Glenn the most while feeding the princes a few minutes ago. I love seeing Prince Glenn's smiling face the most. Well I guess it's only natural for me to love seeing his smiling face since I love him so much. I hope that we could all do this again in the future. I want to see everyone's smiling faces, especially Prince Glenn's warm, kind, soft smile.


	13. I'll be there

**I'll be there**

**…**

After breakfast with the princes they all went back to their room to get ready to go back to their own kingdom. I know that all of them will be busy so I guess I won't be seeing them for quite some time especially Prince Glenn. I want to spend some more time with him but I can't tell him to stay here. Besides I'm also going back to my own kingdom this afternoon with father and Aiden.

I left my room to look for Aiden. I'm sure he's with the other butlers, I think. I turned on one of the corner of the hallway and saw Aiden walking to my direction holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh, hey Aiden", I waved to Aiden.

"Hm." Aiden raises his head up and when he saw me he smiled. "Hey, princess what are you doing here?" He asked lowering the paper down to his side. "I was about to get you. Your father wants to talk to you before we leave."

Father wants to talk to me…I wonder what he wants to talk about. "I was going to look for you actually."

"Why?"

"No reason." I said. "Anyway let's go to my father."

"Okay." Aiden said.

**...**

Aiden lead the way to wherever father is. On the way there we bump into Prince Glenn.

"Lucian." Prince Glenn said.

"Hey, Glenn", I said and Aiden standing beside bows his head.

"Where are you two going?" Prince Glenn asked.

"Father wants to talk to me." I replied. "Excuse us."

"Oh, okay." Prince Glenn said and he steps to the side to let us through.

"I'll see you later, Glenn." I smiled at him before stepping forward.

We finally got to where father is he was out in the garden sitting on the edge of the water fountain, his eyes close and he was humming a happy tune. I feel like I've heard that humming before when I was young….yeah I did hear that before, mother would always hum that happy melody for me.

"Father", I said. "I'm here."

Father opens his eyes, revealing his emerald orbs. He smiles and opens his mouth, "Hi, sweetie."

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Come here and sit with me." Father said patting the edge of the fountain next to him.

I asked up to father and sat beside him. Aiden stood beside my father.

"Okay, Lucian next week you'll be going to school and I'll know that you'll be busy with school work and all that." Father said happily looking at me. "I don't want to add any work for you but I have to. You're a princess and you'll need to learn how to act like a princess so you'll be doing some princess training during your school. I hope this doesn't trouble you, sweetie."

"It's fine." I said.

"Okay, then starting in two days Aiden will be helping you with the princess training." Father looked at Aiden who nodded his head. "Aiden will be teaching you the basics."

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"And one more thing", Father's smile grew. "The princes volunteered to help you with your princess training!" He happily said, clapping his hands.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You're joking right?!"

"Nope!" Father shook his head side to side. "Prince Edward was the first one to talk to me about helping you with your princess training."

"Prince Edward?"

"Yes. I don't know how Prince Edward found out about your princess training. I didn't even mention anything about your princess training to any of the princes. Prince Edward came here earlier while you were in your room. After that the other five princes came and asked if they can help as well."

"…." Wow, I'm a little surprised to hear this from father. The princes helping me with my training even though they're all busy with their own work. I have to say thanks to them later.

"…" Aiden stares at me for a moment and opens his mouth, "If you want to say thanks to the princes you can right now." He said calmly.

I turn my head towards Aiden, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Aiden points his index finger back towards the entrance door to the castle. "All the princes are standing over there, princess."

I looked to where Aiden as pointing his finger and he was right, all of them were there behind the open door hiding like little kids. "Wow." I said I looked back at Aiden, "How did you know that the princes were there, Aiden?"

"Prince Roberto keeps whispering random things; I have good sense of hearing." Aiden said with deadpan face.

"That's cool." I said.

"Hm." Father turns his head towards the direction where the princes are. "Hey, why don't you all come out here instead of hiding behind that door?" He kindly said. "It's better to out here."

Prince Keith looks at Prince Roberto, "I told you to be quiet. Now they found us." He whispered.

"I can't help it." Prince Roberto said. "I wanted to say something."

Prince Glenn looks at the two princes, "Why are you two whispering?" He asked. "They already found us so there's no point in whispering to one another."

"I know." Prince Roberto said turning his head to his right side towards Prince Glenn, "It's just fun for me."

"You're an idiot." Prince Keith sighed, "Let's just go."

One by one all six princes steps out behind the door, Prince Wilfred and Prince Joshua look embarrass, they are not even making eye contact with me.

"We apologize for hiding behind the door, your Majesty." Prince Edward said bowing his head down. "We did not mean to listen to your conversation with Princess Lucian."

Father kindly smiled, "Oh that's fine you don't have to apologize, Prince Edward." He said, "I knew all along that you all were behind the door after Lucian came out here with Aiden."

"…" I maneuvered my eyes towards Prince Glenn who shyly smiled back at me.

"So", Father said, "Why were you all behind the door?"

Prince Edward was the one to speak, "The princes and I wanted to say goodbye to you, your Majesty."

"We didn't expect to see Lucian out here and when we saw that your Majesty was having a conversation with Lucian, we did not want to interrupt." This time it was Prince Wilfred who spoke.

"Thank you." I said making everyone look at me. "But you guys don't have to help me with my princess training; I know you are all very busy. I don't want to add any more work for you guys."

"Lucian, it's fine", Prince Roberto smiled kindly, "We have plenty of time when it comes to you."

"Yeah", Prince Keith spoke. "Prince Roberto is right, Lucian."

"Our work might be important but not as important as spending our time with our childhood friend." Prince Wilfred kindly said with smile on his face.

I smile, "Thank you again everyone."

"Well, there you have it, sweetie!" Father cheerfully said, "You'll become a great princess once your princess training is over."

"Hm." I nodded my head. Everyone is really nice, makes me so happy.

**…**

I stood outside of the castle along with Prince Glenn.

"Goodbye Lucian." Prince Roberto said. "I'll see you later." He waved inside the car.

"Okay, see you later, Prince Roberto." I waved goodbye to Prince Roberto.

One by one I said goodbye to the princes, the last one with me was Prince Glenn.

"You're not leaving yet, Glenn?" I asked turning my head to the side to face Prince Glenn.

"I' am, I'm just waiting for Yu." Prince Glenn replied and smiled, "Why? Do you want me to leave that badly?" He asked teasingly.

"N-no!" I said.

"I'm just kidding." Prince Glenn said and he reached his arms out towards me and pulled me towards him.

"Ah." I blinked, surprised by Prince Glenn sudden action. I placed both my hands on his chest and looked up at him. "Glenn."

Wrapping his arms around my waist he taps his forehead into mine. "Next week you'll be going to school, right?"

"Yeah", I said as I gaze into Prince Glenn's beautiful eyes. Oh, my heart is beating fast. Calm down.

"I'll be there at your new school next week." Prince Glenn smiled.

"Huh?" Prince Glenn is going to visit me at school…but he's busy. He shouldn't waste his time.

"I promise." Prince Glenn's whispered and kissed me on my right cheek. "I'll be there."

"You don't have to." I said.

"Don't be silly, I want to, okay." Prince Glenn softly pinched my right cheek. "…" He looked at my eyes then down to my lips and back to my eyes again. Slowly he leans forward and the thing I knew his soft lips were touching mine.

"…" I slowly close my eyes and kiss Prince Glenn back. He kissed me again and again.

When Prince Glenn pulled away he softly smiled. "You should go back inside the castle; I'll stay here and wait for Yu."

I shook my head, "No, I'll say here with you, until Yu gets here."

"You sure?".

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

So Prince Glenn and I waited for Yu and it didn't take long for Yu to come with the car. I waved goodbye to Prince Glenn as the car disappear from my sight.

I turned around and jumped in surprised when I saw Aiden standing a few feet away from me, his arms crossed over his chest, his sapphire eyes gazing at me, like he was reading me. "A-Aiden! Where you there the whole time?!" please say no.

Aiden smiled, "Don't worry, I just got here, Lucian." He said.

"O-oh, okay." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Come on, we're leaving now too."

"Okay." I ran towards Aiden and he ruffles my hair the moment I stood in front of him. "!...what was that for?"

"I just felt like doing it." Aiden smiled, "Now let's go home."

I smiled, "Yeah, let's go home."

**…**


End file.
